on our wedding!
by angieluvzdecullens
Summary: Bella and Edward had plan their simple cute wedding after graduating, but one horrible accidents causes Edward to die that day. . . Did he really died? Then who is the mysterous guy she sees? And why does she get getting his phone calls if he is dead?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:hey guys this is my third story go check out my other two… I hope you like this one plz review and excuse my grammar and stuff…**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns the characters I'm just having fun!**

**Review&& review! **

Summary: 17 year old Bella and Edward are madly in love after graduation they plan to get married. Even though they're young, Edwards parent's Elizabeth and Edward Sr. don't care much about him they travel a lot and leave him in the house. Bella lives with his dad and step mom Sue and her step brothers Seth and Leah.

Their weird best friends who just move to forks 4 years ago, are Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. There are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme and are very weird but they care about Bella and Edward, small wedding but what happens if Edward dies that day…? Or is he really dead ?

Preface:

B pov

You know the moment when you have everything, or at least you think you do? Well I thought I did, but now as I stare at the cold, pale body of my…my fiancé. Now I'm just lifeless.

How can everything turn to perfect to this…unreal tragedy, my wedding day to the wedding death. My honeymoon to the horrificmoon. The first kiss, hug, smile, wink, everything is gone with him. Including his touch.

And his velvet voice, why him? Why today? On our wedding day… "I love you Edward" I whisper as they close the casket….

Doctor Carlisle Cullen had said he died of a hearth attack, we knew he had been sick from the heart but we dint know it could come this close to this.

My father held me as I cry, while all my friends and family held pitty for me, why does everything come to this…

My name is Isabella Swan of Mason now widowed of Edward Mason. I'm 17 years old just graduated from forks high, and now I'm a lifeless body on this earth.

**A/N: hey well I hope you like it is just a preface I'll see how much people like it I'll try to update soon, please review so can see you ate enjoying the story. Poor bella is soo sad. And well lets see what happens. This is just and introduction things will be explain…**

**Lots of luvz**

**-angie**


	2. welcome to my life!

**hey guys! I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while is just i've been really busy which right now i jus had time to type this up and uploaded! thanks for the favs and alerts and to those who reviewed: NeverEndingImagintion1210, aliceboo, jstme, Krystina AVO, and LivingInTheMomentNow...thank yhu guys soo much...sorry for grammar and mistakes i'm working on a beta...**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns the characters im just having fun!**

B pov

My alarm went off announcng that it was time to wake up and go to another dreadful day in school. I stood up and turn it off, one day closer! yay I'm so excited.

Excited about what?

Well let me tell you, My name is Isabella Swan attending Forks High. I'm 17 years old and graduating this year, but most importantly I'm engaged to none other than the popular, cute team captain of the football team, Edward Masen. That's right bitches! that's why i am so excited, don't get me wrong graduation is awsome too, but eck it's not as awsome as knowing you'll soon marry the man of your dreams.

Edward and me know eachother since we were in diapers, we had been friends until 6th grade he ask me out on a date, and since then we've gone out. 17 years of friendship and 6 of dating, of coarse in a town so small as Forks not only does it rain a lot, but there is a lot of gossip too. And guess who is the headnews? that's right the engagement of Edward and me.

At first Edward and me were scared of telling my dad about the engagement, eventhough he know Edward and they get along the thought was still scary. You see Charlie, my dad is chief of police of this small town, he got remarried 5 years ago to Sue Clearwater. It made me happy that he got rid of the obsession he had for my mother Renee, she left me with dad when i was 8, saying she needed sun and she couldn't stay stuck on a small town; she wanted to travel. She remarried 2 years after that to Phil a baseball player, who travels alot.

Anyways my father is happy with Sue, she has 2 kids; Leah 17 and Seth 15, they're nice and we get along very well. So when Edward and me announced to them that we were going to get married it surprised us all when charlie, smiled and gave us his blessings. Saying that we both were made for eachother. Of coarse he did ask if i was pregnat, but Edward and me assured him we wanted to wait for marriage before doing anything. My dad got even happier after that, even though the whole town was saying that i was probably pregnat and Edward felt sorry for m

e and thats why we were getting married. But Edward and mej just ignore all the gossip and glares or stares of the people.

Edward and I had plan on getting married on August 18 which is in 3 months away. We wanted simple, but having 2 bestfriends as Alice and Rose is not possible. Alice and Rose are my two bestfriends they moved here 4 years ago, they are adopted by Carlisle and Esme cullen who are pretty young probably in their late 20's or early 30's. He is a doctor and his wife is an interior decor. Alice has a brother Emmett who is also adopted by them, while rose has a twin brother Jasper and he too is adopted.

They're all beautifully breathtaking, they have pale skin and golden eyes: and their all together as couples Alice is with Jasper and Rose is with Emmett. Weird but i guess ok since they're not blood related to eachother right?...their really weird too, but Ed and me consider them family, Esme is like a mom for Ed and me and Carlilse is like another father. They offer their house-or should i say masion, to be the reception of our wedding...since is so big and spacious. Alice and Rose are my maid of honor and Emmett and Jasper are the bestman, since we could'nt decide on our friends.

Edward was really disapointed when we called his parents to tell them about the wedding, as always they gave the same lame ass excuse. You see Edward's parents Elizabeth an Edward Sr. Masen own a really well-known commercial company at seattle. And since is really famous company they travel a lot. When Edward was born Elizabeth didn't work for a year, when Edward turn 1 year old they would leave him with his aunt and uncle Carmen and Elezear, so they could travel more freely.

But anyways Edward called them and this was how they replied; his father said 'So your getting married? well atleast we know that she doesn't want you only for your money...look son receive our blessings, but were not going to make it we have a campaign in London schedule that week...anyways sorry and got to go have a meeting in 5...bye' Edward's father had said that night.

Elizabeth's response well wasn't that different; 'oh honey I'm so glad for you and Bella...but I'm really sorry we can't go, but will pay the honemoon trip to wherever y'all two want to go okay...oh baby I'm sorry but i have to o check on this new commercial say hi to bella ok bye' and that was the support they showed for his only son wedding.

I know! what parents do nd say that? Anyways Edward decided to ask Carmen and Elezeard to stand with him in his parents place. They both accepted and said it was an honor, but Edward said the honor was his, and it was! they both had been there to take care of Edward as their own son. Something Elizabeth and Edward Sr. have never done, But Ed said not worry so I'm not...

Almost everything is ready thanks to Alice, Rose and Esme's planning. I just hope it doesn't rain...even though Alice assured me that i wasnt, freaky how everything she said came true.

After thinking about all of this I stood up grabed some random clothes and went toward the bathroom, before Leah or Seth take all he hot water.

***an hr ltr***

I grabbed my bag, look in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs. "morning Bella!" Sue greeted serving me waffles on a plate, i smiled at her "hey Sue were are Seth and Leah?" i ask her "right here!" they replied in unision. they smiled at us, we smiled back.

We ate breakfeast in comfortable silence, apparantly my dad headed to the station early. "hey bells can we take your truck to school since your 'fiance' is taking you?" seth ask, i smiled at him "of coarse and since when do you call your friend my fiance?" i ask "since you two got engaged" he said a matter-of-factly. "ignore him B, i know i do" Leah said snickering and leaving towards the livingroom. I love this two always bickering like the sibling they were.

A few minutes later i hear Edwards car coming up, i grabbed my stuff and walked towards his silver volvo. I climbed in and look up to find him smiling "morning Beautiful Bee!" he leaned down to kiss me "morning my Eddie-pooh" i whisper against his lips which tasted like mint. he smiled and hold my hand with his and started driving towards school.

We stopped on ared light "beautiful bee?" he ask i turn to him "yeah eddie-pooh" i said "will you go out to dinner with me?" he ask nervous, "of coarse" i squealed, he smiled at my reaction. "bee I love-" but he didn't finish i turn too see him holding his chest and wincing in pain.

"hey are you ok?" babe answer me" i said in an alarm tone "bee I'm ok, I just felt tired" Edward said "Edward have you gone to check your heart?" I ask, Edward had problems with his heart but thank-God he has been ok, for now. "bee I'm great-" he started but i wasnt having none of that "No i wat you to feel good, here let me text carlisle to mke and appointment for him to check you" i pull my cell and started typing.

"Bee it's not necessary" he cupped my face "Edward I love you nd care for you that's why I want you to check yourself ok...when was the last time you check yourself?" i said sternly, he sighed "fine whatever you say bee...I love you too" he kissed me once again.

He is going to be okay...right? I mean he is strong and he'll be aight. And in a couple of months i'll be Mrs. Edward Masen...

**please revie**w any questions just ask lots of luvq****

**angie**


	3. livng life day by day :

**A/N: hey guys good to be back I'm really sorry I haven't updating in a while, but life hasn't been easy I have tests soon and a lot of homework plus I have two other stories I'm working on and well I decided that whichever story receives more reviews **will be the first one to be updated… okay so plz review, also thanks to all the favorites and alerts and to the people that reviewed:****

**Sara253, cutiepie14, Nevendingimgination1210, Redlavalove, jstme... and thank yhu guys links to pics of the wedding on my profile...**

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns everything, I'm just having fun!**

**B POV**

We arrived at school "Bella!" Alice greeted me her hyper self already "hey guys" Edward and me greeted each one as they hugged us, Em giving me his famous bear hug. Something about the Cullens and Hales was that their bodies were always cold like they had been locked up in a freezer or something, but Ed and me didn't wand to be rue so we never asked.

"so what's got you excited" Ed ask Alice "well this friday we girls are shopping for the wedding decor, including our bridesmaid dresses and Bella's gown" she squealed "really" Ed said getting excited "sorry buddy but no guys allowed is just Esme, Alice, Bella and me" Rose said to Ed while he pouted "yeah Ed its bad luck" Al smiled "yup plus you only get married once" Emmett said laughing another one of their inside jokes...

we just rolled our eyes, the bell rang and we headed towards our classes, we only had 1 week to prom and 3 to graduate... and then 3 months and I'm a married woman with god's help. I smiled at that thought...

After school Edward and me went to Carlisle office to check his heart, he had those problems since he was a baby. But then he started playing sports and feeling stronger so he didn't check as often on his heart as he use to. "so how am I?" he finally ask Carlisle "well you look good, but you have to pace yourself and no get too much wrok out" he explain "okay... you see Bella I am perfectly fine" he said.

I just rolled my eyes at him, I can't believe Imma marry this amazin guy. I took him in, tall maybe 6'2 muscular but lanky, his hair a dissray of bronze shaded color facing in every direction but looking good, but his eyes were the one that captivated me the most they were a shade of dark forest green. He caught me staring and stared back at my chocolate ones like he could see my soul and me his.

Everything was going to be okay... I just know it, he is going to be okay...

***FRIDAY***

The week had passed in a blur we only had this wee to get our prom dresses, but thanks to Alice and Rose we had got them 3 months ago online at this French company in Paris s we could focus on my wedding planning this 3 months. "so Esme and Rose you two will go look for the flowers, ribbons, centerpieces, Invitations, favors while Bella and m go look for dresses and jewelry, shoes and bouquets" Alice explain as soon as Alice crossed the Seattle sign. The guys had stayed home planning a guys night out while we went shopping today and tomorrow. "yes Alice we know don't worry it'll be perfect knowing you" I assured her, calming her nerves "yeah your right" she said looking lost in her eyes, but still listening.

Esme dropped us in a big boutique that look really elegant and expensive, while they ent across town to one of the most expensive decor and flower shops in seattle. Alice hooked her armed with mine as we enter, making the doorbell ring. It was full of prom dresses in display, flower girls dresses, bridesmaid dresses and my target wedding dresses "welcome to Meye boutique I'm Heidi... how can I help you ladies... looking for prom dresses we have some right here-" she started saying but Alice cut her off.

"Hi Heidi, I'm Alice an this is my frien Bella and we are actually looking for her wedding dress" Alice explain... Heidi looked shocked and emberresed, but composed her self quickly "sorry is just...that your so young... and well we have the wedding gowns right here and bridesmadi dresses right over there" she pointed, I nodded wile Alice thank her we spent the next hour looking at dresses that I would like fr the fower girls but I didn't like none...

then 15 minutes for Alice to chooe Esme's, Rose's and her dresses as i she knew that they would love them and fit perfectly. Alice dress was short royal blue strapless dress, wile roses was a long royal sweatheart curve hugging long dress that I'm sure she'll love. And Esme's was a ryal blue long dress that was not plain but simple and would look great on her. next it was my turn to choose my dress.

It was really hard, they were millions of styleds from big puffy ones to really tight short ones... i seemed like a life time while I tried tons of the. A feathery short one, a big one that made me look like a cupcake, a ruffle one, a silk one, a chiffon with beads... and much more, I was about to give up when I saw it.

It was perfect not only for me, but for Edward too it was just beautiful. I turn to see that Alice had caught it too and was smiling from ear to ear "that's the one" she stated with a knowing look, I nodded and she squealed. She called Heidi and they took my sizes and told me the dress would be ready in one month and a half. I smiled at that and with that we walked out just in time to see Esme and Rose pulling up smiling at us.

"found everything you needed?" Esme ask smiling "yes and I got your clothes and OMG Bella's dress is so beautiful" Alice gushed while we climbed the black mercedes. "okay well Rose and me already choose some royal blue ribbons and mantel's for the table and blue flower arrangements as centerpieces... oh here is a sample of your invitation" Esme said handing me a modern looking invitation. I liked it, it had blue on it too, my wedding colors would be blue and white, the only thing not wearing color other than white will be my dress.

For me white was being pure, and i was still a virging so i wanted just white on my dress, I consider another color on your dress unless your not pure anymore or you have kids... so for me it was just plain white.

***couple of days later***

The next couple od days were used for looking for the food caterers, and tasting cakes we ended up picking strawberry flavor and a white cake with blue roses around it. Champagne was really different too... then music and our first dance we decided to dance my lullaby that Edward had composed for me years ago.

I did notice Edward wince in pan sometimes, I would ask him about it but he would always say he as ok. My dad finally got convice by Alice to get a 'monkey suit' likehe called it. Sue and Leah got dresses too, I called my mom Renee she was going to come 3 weeks before the wedding alone cause her huband phil had a big game and he had to stay and practize. apparantly seth wanted to invite one of his long distance cousin name Jacob he was arriving 2 days before my wedding from California.

So yes my house was going to be in chaos for the next months or so...

PROM got here in a blur; we got ready and left towards the school gym Edward commenting how good i look making me blush as always... we had fun with the exception of the normal glares nd stares o people, Alice took tons of pictures and we laughed a lot. Everything was perfect nothing can get bad right?

***2 weeks later***

GRADUATION is today it happen so fast, he we were in our seats wearing this hideous yellow gowns and caps waiting to e called up to get our certificate. But Edward was the valedectorian so he hadto say his words first. I smiled a him as he went up, I knew he was sad that his parents weren't here to see him accomplish this, but Carmen and Elezear sat there supporting him no matter what.

"okay wellits our last day in school, as teenagers as the 'children' its time to grow up and take our own decisions... to not regret what we've done, but what we haven't doen... to smile ad explore and meet neww people each day... to learn from our mistakes and see we have a future to love and be love... i wish you all the best to come and congratulations class of 2011" he smiled, while everyone clapped and whistle and some girls batted their eye lashes at him. but he only saw me, which made my heart swell with pride of him.

we got our names called up there i took my diploma excited shaking the principal's hand while my dad stood up and clapped and Sue took pictures of Leah and me, seth just cat whistle. We finally ended it by trowing our caps in the air and yelling out of excitement.

***3 months later***

Today was tuesday, just 4 more days and I was Isabella Swan of Masen, I smiled at the tought. My mom had arrived 2 weeks ago spending as much time with me as needed and getting to know my future husband and Carmen and Elezear. She got to helping Esme and Alice as muh as se left the with, she got along with them very well. Today Seth's cousing Jacob was arriving, I think he was a Native or something.

Right now Alice was in the living room getting me my fake bouquet to trow to the single ladies, while I was on my room looking for sissors I heard the door bell ring. I finally found the sissors, thinking Alice open the door since it was only me and her in the house, Charlie was working, while Seth and Leah went to get lunch and Renee was with Esme in their house getting it decorated. Edward and the guys had gone on a mission for something on our wedding night.

We had received plane tickets last week from his parents to fly to Hawaii for 3 weeks on our 'honeymoon' their present for them not being here. I was walking downstairs thinking all of this when I heard hissing and a heated argument... who was fighting with Alice? and why?

"what the heck are you doing here leech" a male voice hiss "the question here dog is what your doing here" Alie responded growling when I went inside a tall tan muscular guys was in a crouch trembling while Alice did the same. Both of them looked wild like animals, Alice notice me and straighten herslef the guy turn to look at me and looked shocked he walked towards me taking a protective step infront of me then saying "leave before is too late, this leech wont last too long" he said confusing me, leech? was he talking about Alice?

he looked disguted by her mere presence as she did too, but was good a t hiding it "okay who the heck are you and why are you in my house insulting my bestfriend?" I groweld at him, who did this guys thought he was to talk about my friend like that, i walked past him towards Alice but he stop me "she is dangerous" he said "look the only time Alice is dangerous is when she is shopping, and what are you doing here anyways?" i ask rolling my eyes and walking towards Alice handing her the sissors.

"I'm Jacob, seth's cousin and that thing is your friend?" he said looking warily "okay listen here, she has a name Alice is my best riend and is helping me with my wedding... so if you want to stay int his house respect her cause you don't even know her... and i you don't i give a craker about you being Seth's cousin i will kick you out" I told him "wait your the one getting married?" he ask shocked and pained and something else in his expression, i nodded.

in that moment the doo open and in came Seth laughin with Edward and then Leah and Rose chatting away while Jasper and Emmett enter after them laughing at something... "hey girls wer ho-" but Seth didn't finish and ran towards jacob "cousing long time no see" he said ad hugged him "same here" he rsponded "so you met Alice and bella? well here is Alie byfriend Jasper, her brother Emmett his girlfriend and jasper's sister Rose, Leah my sis and as you know Bella's fiance and my best friend Edward" Seth introduce, Edwad walked my way glaring at Jacob I notice Jacob glaring at the Cullens and Hales but Edward too as in jelousy? all I knew it that the tensions got thick and awkward and could have been cut with a knife.

speically when the Hales and Cullens seem to have a silent converstion with each other while rinkling their nose asif they smell something bad, same with Jacob he looked warily at them... somthing was going on...

**A/N: once again sorry for mistakes as soon s i can send the chapter to my beta i'll repost them... hope you like it links to pics are at the bottoms of my profile...please Review it makes me really happy... Krystina im still working on sending yhu those chapters sorry for my delay... and tnx for being patient with me...**

anyways lots of luvz to you all... yes the Hales and Cullens are Vampires and Jacob is a wolf... review=preview of next chapter

lots of luvz

-Angie


	4. dont leave me

**A/N: He guys I'm really sorry for not updaing before school got on my way but im out for summer so update will come faster :] thanks to those who reviewed: Krystina AVO, NeverEndingImagination1210, Cutipie14, Jstme, RedLavaLove and TeamEdwardxJacob thankx guys I love yhu soo much for reviewing :]**

* * *

><p>B pov<p>

I watched in confusion the little scene infront of my eyes "Okay will you all stop! Cullens Hales stop the eye cnversations and You better watch out this is my wedding and I'm not letting some of Seth's 'cousin' come and ruin it" I yelled, I didn't know if it was because I was confused or I was stressing about the wedding.

Either way I yelled, everyone turn to look at me wide-eye "I'm sorry Bella is just the nerves and this do-I mean guy here just pissed me off because of his insults" Alice pouted, I smiled "Al its okay and you either respect my friends or get out" I said to Jake who looked really shocked.

"But they are bad" I saw Alice glare at him "They are family and you can't say that because you haven't known them like me" I said, Jacob nodded.

Seth and Leah looked really confused "okay what just happend?" we went into deatiled of what happend andthen everything was fixed. Jacob and the Cullens, Hales looked like they smelld something bad, and from time to time I could have sworn the weren't breathing.

But that wasn't possible because humans needed to breath, the rest of the night was spent talkin and getting to know Jacob he was actually a good guy but he was staring at me too much and it didn't only bother me but Edward.

. . .Friday. . .

Today was friday the day before my wedding and I was jut sooo excited, I walked downstairs to eat break feast because Alice will be picking me up in a while.

I heard foot steps on the stairs "g'morning Bella" Jacob said startling me, I looked up to see him grinning at me and having this glint in his eye. "hi" I tried to keep it short, but he didn't get it "why are you marrying so youg?" he served some cereal.

I looked at him "what?" was he really asking me this? "well your young don't you think you will want to meet some one else?" That did it.

I abruptly stood up "what the fuck is your problem you verly know me how can you ask me this?" I yelled, I didn't care if the whole house heard, he looked a little lost.

"Bella I'm sorry but do- do you believe in love at first sight?" he took hold of my hands, I litterly snapped I pushed him back grabbed my cereal bowl and threw it on him "I'm a freaking engaed girl who is going to marry the men of her life don't you dare fucking say that" with that I walked out and ran outside.

Alice was just arriving and I ran in her car "Bella whats wrong?" I spend the next half hour to Port Angeles explaining what happend "That fucker" was all she mumbble with venom in her voice.

I tried to spen the least in the house I got back reeally late, Alice and Rose wouldn't let me see Edward until tomorrow the day of my wedding.

. . . . satuday big day. . . .

"Bella wake wakey its your big day" Alice squealed, I open my eyes to see my pixie pale friend smiling widely "Alice hey your early" I mumbble goggly. "Bella itslate is six in the morning I only have so much time to fix you so get up and hit the shower" I reluctantly obey.

I finished quickly and got out I finally saw my friend she was dressed in a blue short dress with ruffles at the bottom her hair was in short curls around her head she looked gorgeous.

Roe came in wearing a long blue royal dress her hair was straight instead of the usual curls she carried. I was feeling a little pale and small against them.

"Bella I know what your thinking and no you are not going to look ugly but stunning" with that said she sat me in the chair and started her magic.

I fell asleep "Bella you need to wake up" I open my eyes to see Alice and Roe smiling "he sorry yall I fell asleep on yall" they giggle "Its okay come on its time for you to put your dress on" I smiled, it was finally time for me and my white dress.

it was long dress and original I loved it, Alice help me t it and my three inch high heels she put my veil on and I was ready.

"Alice I feel sick I'm so nervous" I was litterly shaking "oh Bella its the love of your life out there so here" she handed me my bouquet and my dad came in with Renee my mom "Bella look at you! you look stunning" my mom gushed and hugged me.

"My little girl is all grown up" dad hold my hand and we were ready, every one except Alice and Rose and dad left "okay don't let me fall dad" we headed down the stairs of the Cullens house as soon as we heard the music play.

"I promise I wont" I smiled and we walked out, It wasn't raining just like Alice had predicted. I could see that Alice, Rose and Esmee had done great on the decorations but I did not expected less.

I could see the guest smiling and others- school sluts glaring at me others whispering amongst them and pointing at my stomach. I can't believe they still think I'm pregnat.

But I didn't care the only person I could see was the men standing in the front with the pastor smiling like they had just told him he had won a million dollars. I couldn't help but smile and blush too, all my insecurities were out the window and I could care less what people thought.

I saw all the adoration edward was giving me just with hi eyes, finally what felt like an hour we arrived at the front under the canopy were my future husband was standing "Edward I give you my only daughter to you cherish and protect her" Charlie put my hand on Ed's and I smiled "I will sir you got my word" He kissed my hand as my dad nodded and sat in his chair.

After the boring part of the speech came or 'I do's' "Do you Edward Anthony Masen take Isabella Marie Swan as you beloved wife in richer and poor in health or sickness?" Edward grin "I do" he said loud and proud "do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen for you beloved husban-" I didn't even let him finish "I do, I do" I felt tears on my cheeck.

"In that case I declare you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" The pastor announce.

Edward cupped my face and gave me our first marrried kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepening the kiss that was until we heard the cat whistles and Emmet's joke "Bella save tha for tonigth...ow what was that for" oh Em never let them go.

The guest clapped and I smiled, I saw Carmen and Renee with tears on their eyes and I felt my own "I love you Edward" I whisper "I love you too my lovely Bella" we started walking towards our main table when it happend.

I heard Edward groan in pain, I turn to see him clutching his chest and falling down and all you could hear was my piercing scream "Edwaaaaard!" I felt the world arround me spin, people yell and whispering "Bella move please" Carlisle order.

"Nooo Edwaard wake up!" I kept yelling "Jasper? Alie?" I felt really tired all of a sudden and the last thing I heard was "I don't know why I didn't see this coming" coming from Alice...

Edward don't leave me...

* * *

><p>AN: soo how was it? leave me a review plz ad tell me how its going remember that pics are at the bottom of my profile:]

this chpt has yet not been Beta'ed btw nex update nex saturday :]

lots of luvz

-Angie


	5. He wont leave me

**A/N: hey guys review plz :] and enjoy **

**To answer a question of Urfan: Jacob doesn't imprint on Bella you will find out lter what happens a little lol anyways...on with the story**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own the characters I own the plot and Edward jk I don't sadly :[ lol**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

I opened my eyes to find my sef in a car, I looked to the front to find Alice in the passenger side and Jasper on the wheel. I was a little confused but then todays events came back to me.

Edward falling down crying in pain, passing out on the floor me yelling out to him while Carlisle looked over him then I pass out.

I looked down to find my self wearing my wedding dress which was now full of dirt and grass, I saw my wedding band in my hand and I felt tears on my eyes again.

"Alice where is Edward?" I ask my voice souning rough "Bella he is on his way to the hospital, we are heading to your house so you can change and maybe get some rest" Alice explain calmly.

Was she kidding me Edward, my Edward-my now husband was on his way to the hospital and she is worried about me changing "No, No, No I have to get to him I want to be with Edward" I said exasperated.

She turn on her seat and shook her head "Bella I think it will be better if you went home and got some rest and-" but I cut her off.

"I said No Alice! I want to be with Edward now take me with him now, I need to be with him" I snapped at her, I don't know if it was the exasperation of Edward being taken to the hospital or the mere though of me losin him, no he can't leave me he wont he promise.

I saw Alice nodded at me defeated, and felt Jasper turn the car around. I could see his speed limit off 110 miles, but I could careless all I wated right now was to be with Edward, my husband.

I smiled at that thought, but I felt tears start spilling why would life be this cruel? how could Edward get sick again? he was fine a couple of weeks ago.

why oh why?

After what felt like hours, but probably was five minutes we finally arrived at the hospital. I got off the car and ran towards the hospital, litterly ran. I saw some people give me strange looks but I could care less, I heard Jasper and Alice behind me.

"Bella stop hold on! slow down Bella" I heard them calling behind me, but I didn't turn I couldn't I had to get to him. I climbed the little steps tripping over my two own feet which I still wore the heels and my dress.

I fell to the ground, I felt a heel brake off of my shoe, I stood up and pull my long dress up a little yanking the heels off my feet and standing up I started running up towards the elevator.

"Bella, Bella?" I turn to see Jasper and Alie had caught up with me, Alice looked at my bare feet and then the broken heels on my hand. She didn't comment just looked sadly at me, The door to the elevator finally open and we went in.

Jasper pressed the button then holding Alice's hand, even by a simple gesture like that I could see the love they held for each other, why couldn't Edward and me be the same? why did problems had to stand our way?

I drop my heels to the floor, I bend over grabbed the long part of my dress that cover my feet and tied it on a knot so I would't trip again.

The elevator door open just in time swiflty I got off running towards the little reception area, I saw people on the waiting room throw strange looks at me but I ignored it and went to the nurse behind the counter.

She was looking down at some papers, I cleared my troath, she looked up and her eyes widened in shock. I knew what she was seeing.

A girl with make up all run down her face, my hair all probably messed up wearing a muddy wedding dress tied in a knot at theend and wearing no shoes, I guess I would had been shock too.

"Hi...um yes uh could I help you with something?" she ask her blue eyes looking over me. "yes actually I want to see Edward Cullen they just brought him in" I whisper.

Her face changed as soon as she heard me say his name "okay who are you?" she ask "I'm Isabella s-Masen his wife" I corrected my self.

She looked at me sadly "Oh ye Mrs. Masen they brought your husband over here like 45 minutes ago you can't see him right now, but as soon as doctor Cullen gets him stabilize he will talk to you" she explan.

I nodded "Bell come sit do you want Jas to bring you some coffee?" Alice ask, I shook my head I didn't want anything but to see Edward.

"Bella you need something inside your system" she pressed on "No Alice all I want is to see Edward not eat something" I hissed, she nodded.

Jasper took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, I felt so sad right now. But the a wave of calm flowed trhough me, I sat there worried but strangely calmly.

Emmett, Rose came in minutes later they didn't look surprise to see me, Emmett kept giving me worried glances when they saw me chewing my nails, I still felt tears rolling down my eyes.

Edward is going to be okay . . .I kept repeating that in my head like a mantra.

I could see Rosalie looking at me over she was about to ask somethin when I saw Carlisle comin out with a nurse. Quickly I stood up and tried to ran to him but being the kluts I am, I tripped and fell. I wanted to cry becasue I could hear people looking at me weirdly and whispering around me.

I saw, Alice, Jas, Emmett, Rose looking worried at me they stood up and walked my way. Carlisle stood infront of me an streched his hand out to help me, I took it blushing "are you okay" he ask.

"How is Edward" I said ignoring his question, he looked at me fear crossed his eyes "his is stabl right now but Bella he-" I knew what hewas going to say but I cut him off "I want to see him" he nodded "Mrs. cope will take you I'll give you two some time okay" he whisper I nodded and followed the nurse.

I didn't care what Carlisle said I know Edward will be alright he promised he was . . .

***A pov***

I saw how Bella tripped oer the stairs I could see how Jasper felt her pain. I don't know how didn't see Edward and this accident.

Bella looked like crap, her dress was muddy and tied in a knot with cuts at the end she was barefoot her hair was all fallen down her make-up was smeared and run down her cheeks.

I saw her leave towards Edward room "Carlisle ho is Edward?" I hear Emmet ask but a vision clouded my head.

Edward was going to die in exactly 20 minutes with 8 seconds. "Hey guys" I whisper, I saw every turn around towards me I knew Esme was just around the corner so I waited for her to come.

"Okay I just saw a vision" I whisper but I knew they could all hear, I saw Esme stand beside Carlisle "about Ed-" Carlisle didn't finished.

I nodded "he has less than 19 miinutes and 16 seconds to live" I saw every one tense around me "are you saying-" Esme started I nodded "I saw Edward being one of us Carlisle that means you have to change him" I explain.

The all took shaky breath "there isn't another way" Carlisle mumble but nodded we knew what we had to do "its going to be hard for Bella and she is not going to want to leave his side, so I'm going to need Jasper to sleep her, while Emmett you can bring here out here . . ." I kept explaining the plan to them while they took in everything.

I just hope it went well. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN:hey guys so how as this? hope yhu like it next update next week reviiieww plzz im begging lol *cute pout* **

**-angie**


	6. Hes gone

**A/N: hey guys I need atleast 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. . . .read and enjoy. . .**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own the characters I own the plot and Edward jk I don't sadly :[ lol**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

I walked inside Edward's room my body was shaking slightly, I found him laying in bed looking paler than usual his hand was connected to I.V's and other stuff.

I couldn't help but cringe, slowly I walked towards him. I lightly touch his arm it was cold I felt him squeeze my hand very weakly.

I looked at his face, his green eyes had lost it shine, he smiled weakly at me "You look beautiful today" he whisper, I blush "don't be silly Edward I look like crap" I said in a raspy voice.

He smiled weakly "Your always going to be beautiful to me Bella I am really sorry I ruined our wedding" he whisper, I shook my head "shh no, No Edward you didn't ruin it. ..its okay your here with me and you won't leave me" I mumbble.

His smiled faded ad his face looked sadened "Bella I love you with all my heart you know that right" I nodded

He kissed my hand "Bella I want you to be happy and. . ." he cough for air I looked desperatly at him "Edward don't start with this" I put my finger on his lips.

He shook his head "Bella I love you with all my heart and there will never be anybody else but Bella I have to go. . .and I want you to promise me to be. . ." I shook my head

"No Edward you can't leave me okay you can't you promise me that we will always be together that we will go to college togethr and have a family visit places around the world Edward you can't leave me" I pleaded with him.

His green eyes, were watery and he closed them "yes Bella you will have that but not with me I love you Bella and I want you to continue your life no matter what happens to me" he said.

I felt hot tears on my eyes "I can't okay I can't be happy with someon that is not you I can't move forward Edward I need you, you are the air I breath you can't leave me promise that you won't leave me" I pleaded crying.

"Bella?" I heard someone behind me said but I ignored it "Bella I love you and I want you to live. . ." Edward close his eyes and open them up again.

He swallowed hard "Even if its not with me" he finished, I was about to protest but he cupped my face and kissed me tenderly.

I knew that this was a goodbye but I didn't want to accept it "I love you Bella Masen I was happy to make you my wife remember I love you" and then he closed his eyes and passed out.

I heard the beeping alarm, he was gone. I heard movement around me Carlisle was at his side imediatly Alice, Jasper and Emmett were her too.

Alie tried to take me out but I snapped "Edward. . .Edward! Edward wake up Edward wake up you can't leave me Edward wake up please show me your beautiful eyes come on Edward lets go to our honeymoon Edward please Wake up!" I yelled.

I felt all my tears coming out "Bella come on we have to-" Alice started "Edwaard waake up! wake up please wake up" I yelled sobbing

"Jasper its time I can't do it with her here" I heard Carlisle mumbble but I ignored it and I kept yelling at Edward.

I felt really tired all o a sudden but i fought against it "Edward please wake up Edward wake up" I kept yelling, but my body felt more and more tired.

"Jas c'mon" Alice hissed "I'm trying but she's fighting it" he replied all o a suden a felt a wave of pure sleepiness, numbness and something else.

I tried to fight it, but I couldn't the last thing that I remember was yelling Edwards name and seeing Carlisle lounge for his neck.

***E pov***

I felt my self fading away, tried fighting against the white light but couldn't.

I could hear my Bella crying in my for me, but as much as I tried I couldn't open my eyelids they were heavy very heavy.

The cries stop and I felt something hard bite my neck, it was painful like a dagger cutting trhough my skin.

But that wasn't the worst part, something sting as it bit me. At first it was like a cold liquid running trhough my veins and body but as quickly it will go replacin it by a hot tht felt like it was burning my body a live.

I wanted to scream but my teeth were stuck together and I found my self no being able to open my mouth. I tried opening my eyes but hey felt heavy and I tried moving but my body was shut off and numb.

The burning was painful and all I wantedwas to stop it, wanted to yell but gosh was my body so heavy.

I don't now how much timeit passed but I wanted this to end. . .My Bella my wife how will she be?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys how was this? okay next chapter will be really emotional i need 5 review b4 updating the next one so review**

**check out my other stories**

**tnx for favs & alerts: Bebyeah, Angleface12 and Urfan tnx guys for reviewing**

**-Angie :]**


	7. cries

**A/N: hey guys I need atleast 5 reviews before posting the next chapter. . . .read and enjoy. . .**

**Disclaimer: S.M. own the characters I own the plot and Edward jk I don't sadly :[ lol**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, and found my self in my room. The light was turn off, and the room was cold and empty.

Was it all I dream? a horrible dream.

I hear my door open and I saw Alice there still perfect, But she was dress in a black dress, it had long trasparent sleves and it had waves at the bottom, she wore light heels and her hair her usual spiky hair.

I knew what that meant, but I didn't want to accept it. She walked over to me and smiled sadly "Morning Bella" I looked at her strangely, morning?

"Its sunday B" she answer my unspoken question, I nodded dumbfounded. But then I looked up at her, if its sunday then. . .

"How is Edward" my voice croak

She looked down, and walked my way. She sat beside me and took hold of my hand "Bella I know this is not easy, but Edward did not make it and he. . ."

But before she could finish I look at the foot of my bed and there was a knee lenght black gown. It had a simple flower in the stomach and 3 layers tucked at the the bottom of the dress.

No, no and no "he can't be dead " I whisper, I looked up at Alice for her to smile and say 'just kidding Bella he's okay'

But instead she look at me in pitty, I felt tears rolled down my cheek "Bella I am so sorry is -" I put my hand up to stop her.

"can I be alone"

She eyed me sadly "Bella you need to shower and get ready for his funeral and-" I shook my head.

"Alice I need to be alone" I whisper hard, she looked at me but finally gave in.

She stood up and left. As soon as the door was close, I felt the knot on my chest and my heart broke in a million pieces.

I started crying for all it was worth, I sobbed like I had never sobbed, and cry like a baby.

I looked down at my attire and I still had my wedding gown. I stood up dazely and walked towards the restroom.

I felt the lump in my trhoat, he couldn't have left me. He promise me college, trips, a house, and family. . .kids with green eyes running around the house.

I turn the water on and step in with my whole dress on, and cried my eyes out. Edward was gone now, he will never come back.

I will never see his beautiful eyes again or hear his velvet voice teasing me, or saying love words.

I ended up taking my wet gown and saw my self down. I don't remember taking the shower or walking back to my room.

But Alice came back and helped me to my clothes. She didn't pry me to wear make-up or do something to my hair to which I was thankful.

I put some dark shades and tied my now dry hair in a messy bun. My eyes looked dead there was no spark in them.

They had dark circles under them, and my skin was paler that ever. I looked. . .dead just like him.

Alice looked at me, I felt tears rolled down my cheeks silently. She walked over me and hugged me, and I cracked and sobbed "he left" I repeated over and over.

"shh Bella he is still in your heart, c'mon we have to get to the-" I nodded before she finished "is the-" I didn't finish.

"The whole family and guest are there Bella" I stare at her I hadn't seen anybody since I arrive at the hospital.

Mom? dad, sue, Leah, Seth?

"C'mon" Alice pushed me out the door and down the stairs "I can't alie. . I am not ready" and I wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.

Because this is what it was a . . .goodbye.

I cried and sobbed "I can't say goodbye to him. . .I can't" I felt my knees weakend and I thought I would fall. But al holded me in place "You don't have to say goodbye" she mumbble

I saw her eyes watery, but she didn't cry or shed a tear. Even though she looked about read to, but they never came.

She draged me to the car and soon we were speeding off, cried all the way to the. . .I couldn't find to say the word.

when we arrive There were a lot of cars there. Slowly we got off, and walked inside the pale small building.

There were flower arrngements everywhere. As we walked in people looked at me in. . .pitty the last thing I wanted

Alice hooked her arm with mine and holded me as we walked the isle of the small church. We finally arrived at the bronze casket. Which was close, I was the one to open it. I could feel the stares of family and friends behind me.

But I ignore it, I couldn't open it "you can do it" Alice whisper.

Slowly I open the casket, and there he laid more beautiful and angelic than ever. His bronze hair was still a disray, his pink lips were now pale purple, his eyes were close and I couldn't see his beautiful eyes anymore.

They were close for ever. Silent tears rolled down, teantavely took hold of his hand, and gasp it was cold so cold it felt like ice.

But I didn't care, I took his hand in mine and felt that electric current that I always felt when we touched. And for a minute I swore I felt and aw his hand twiched, I looked at Alice her face was blank and compose but her eyes looked nervous and scared.

I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and kissed it as tears pricked down "why? why did you leave me you promise" I whisper, I felt a lump in my throat which made me cry harder.

I leaned down and kissed his lips "this isn't a goodbye" I mumble and with all my strenth I closed the casket. I know it was selfish of me to not let anyone else here.

But I wasn't ready yet, I pulled back and put my shades back. Alice holded me and took me to a seat on the front row.

The speeches started, Carmen and Elezear went up first "Edward was like the son we never had. . .he actually was our soon" Elezear started

"We saw him grow from a baby to a kid to a young men to the men he was" Carmen added "and seeing him like this. . ."she broke down.

Elezear hold her and took her down, Seth went up next he look devastated "Edward Cullen, my friend, my brother and family he was the guys who was there for me who supported me who joked around with me" he started crying

"The guy who resected everyone who had the biggest heart ever and now he might be gone from the earth but he will always be in my heart and I am proud to call him my friend" Seth walked down and sat down beside me and cried.

Emmett and Rose went up next "Edward was family he will always be" Em started "He will always be here no matter what because he was a great friend" Rose added "and a brother" Emmet finish.

They had tears which never fell, Alice and Jasper were up next "We love Edward he turn to a brother to us he was family just like Bella is" Al started "he was always there for us an he was the guy who made you laugh" Jas added "we love you Bella and Edward will always be there.

i nodded Seth was currently holding me, It was finally my turn. I stood up with wobbly legs. Alice helped me up and walk with me to the podium.

I saw Everyone staring at me, i was glad I had my shades on. Mom, sue, dad, Leah, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose Jaser, Seth, Jacob sat on the two front rows.

The people from school Lauren, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Mike, Eric all sat on the other rows with other stundents and faculty and friend from dad.

I cleared my throath "He left" I mumbble "he prmised me he wasn't going to leave me, but he did. . .I love him like no other, he is my souldmate he was there since I was in diapers" I started feeling tears on my cheeks.

I feel my knees weakened "And no matter how much time passes he will alway. . .always be in my heart because he is the one I love" my voice cracked in the end.

I turn to see the casket and I felt my self wanting to fall, but Alice was at my side and she took me back to my seat.

I heard whispers around me and I coul feel everyones eyes on me, but I ignored them I could care less what they say.

We prayed and people stood up to pay their respects to Edward and see him in the casket. I could hear Carmen crying hard and saying "Edward my son, my little boy" I couln't handle it.

So I walked to the bac of the small church and waited.

The rest was a blur and now we were in the cementary, raindrops started to fall. Alice handed me an umbrella but I refused it as I followed Jasper, Em, Carlisle, Elezear, Seth nd dad carrying the casket.

We all gathered around the hole and the casket. I saw Jessica and Lauren whispering to each other.

They finally put Edward's casket inside the ground, I couldn't bear to see it go. So letting go off Alice, I walked to it. But being the cluts I am I tripped on the mud landing on the muddy casket.

I saw Em, Jasper and dad at my side imediatly to help but I pushed them away. I cried hard "edwaaard don't leave me take me with you!" i yelled "please don't leave me haaah Edward" i felt myself hugged the casket.

Everyone around me snapped from the shock "Bella baby please you have to let him go" dad mumble trying to pick me up.

I pushed him away with all my strenth "never! I can't leave me I want to go with him. Forever only him. . . " I cried.

"Bella sweety I understand your pain" mom started

I laughed bitterly "None of YOU UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I FEEL NONE SO STOP SAYING Y'NOW HOW IT FEELS CAUSE YOU DON'T" I yelled.

"We do!" someone said, I turn to see Edward's parents there. . .

All hell will brake loose nowI abruptly stood up "you! what are you doing here?" I question angry, I realized I was all muddy now.

"Why are you even here? don't tell me are you here to give your son a gift or a check or wait maybe a trip to Europe because he is dead! because you feel GUILTY that you weren't here even for him on his death. . ." I gasp for air

I felt my eyes swollen from crying so much "or Better yet your coming to tell him how many commercial and companies you had to cancel to come here and say goodbye" I stood up and walked to Elizabeth and Edward sr.

"Bella your rigt" Elizabeth said "too bad you realized this so late because he is gone he is gone and its all arghh get out get out you don't deserve to be with him" I yelled pushing them, but failing miserably.

And instead falling to the ground. My dad was at my side "Isabella Swan stop this we undertsand you are suffering but stop this" Charlie yelled grabbing my wrists.

I stood up and pushed him away "YOU DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING and i'm not Swan but MASEN" with that said I went back to Edward's side.

"Everyone we need to cover the whole if you can all go home now thanks for everything" Carlisle yelled.

People nodded and said their sorries to the family. Nobody walked my ways, they just eyed me in pittty.

That was until Lauren and Jessica came my way "Bella hey so sorry for what happend. . .to um Edward. . .But atleaste you know you are not a virgin and you have that lilttle babe inside of you. . .y'know so um you won't be that alone" Lauren sneered laughing.

I turn to her and punched her, she stumbble backwards "bitch why did you do that for" she as about to launch herself to me, but dad stoped her.

"no more Girls head home, Bella Alice will take you home" he said Alice was at my side. But I didn't want to leave Edward "c'mon Bella" I realised the only ones left were, dad, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice and me.

No one else. . . I felt exhausted and I just nodded letting Alice guide me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so um how was it? next chpt A pov, E pov and a lil of B pov. . . 5 reviews to update tnx lots of luvz**

**-Angie**

**btw tnx for favs and alert and to those that reviewed: Urfan, bebeyeah, Aurora, Cjluvzdecullens and TeamEdwardxJacob tnx guys soo much ^_^**


	8. Gone

**A/N: tnx for yhur amazing support and thoe loely reviews here is the next chpt**

**Disclaimer: Y'kno that S.M own de characters .**

**Song inspired chpt- Possibility- New moon cd**

* * *

><p><strong>E pov<strong>

The pain was unevitable, It had only gotten worse. I couldn't help feel horrible for the pain that my Bella was feeling thinking I was 'dead'

I wanted to stand and yelled that I was alive, and kiss those tears from her chocolate eyes.

There was a moment when I felt her touch my hand and I slightly twich, but I doubt he noticed.

I could hear family and friends giving there speeches and weeping for me. I also heard my Bella give her speech and it broke me, I heard in the fight she got with my parents.

And how awful of a person Lauren had been to her, I wanted to hug her and protect her. But I couldn't now, I heard only voices familiar ones, but for some strange reason I felt different.

I don't know what it was but I felt my self changing and I knew nothing will be the same again.

A pov

The ride back to Bella's house was quiet. She looked out the window, her eyes full of sorrow and lonliness, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rose had stayed behind to put the casket inside and take Edward back to the house.

I did not like the second prt of the plan, but I knew there wasn't another way. Ten minutes later we had arrived to Bella's house she made no move just stare bankly out the window.

"Bella c'mon let's go in" I mumble, she turn to look at me her shades were off, hereyes puffy red lips swollen "why? so my family can say how sorry they are for me?" se crack crying.

I hugged her "shh Bella I wont let them" she nodded and we got off, we sowly made our way in to her house.

On the couch was Charlie and Sue, in the other one was Renee, Bella's mom and Leah, Seth and the mutt of Jacob sat at the far corner.

They looked up, Renee was about to stand when I shook my head, Bella never looked up as I guided her to her room.

She curled up into a ball in her bed "Bella?" she started crying again

"I need too be alone Alice" I look into her future, no she wasnt going to attempt suicide right now, so I nodded.

I walked dowstairs only to be attack with questions

"How is she?"

"Is he okay?"

"Can I go see her?"

"She's bad she wants to be alone so no you can't go up and see her" I explain, they nodded.

Jacob steped up "Can I speak with you?" I looked at him warily his smell intoxicating my poor nose.

I hated not being able to see the future around him, I nodded stepping out of the house he followed behind me.

"what do you want?" I sad civilized, he glared at me but I did not flinch "I know your a blood sucker even though your eyes are a different coulour than the others" he said confused.

"yeah we don't hund humans butwhatever your point is?" he bink twice "no humans huh? well I know you turn Edward into one of y'all that meas he can't ge close to Bella anymore and you wont stay here y'all haveto leave" he said

"I know but your nobody to tell us what to do, and what do you mean he can't get close to Bella? I know that you like her mutt don't dare get close to her she loves Edward" I hissed

"Yeah I know sheloes him but hi out of the picture now ad he ca't come back now so. . ." I growled "you disgust me" I walked to my car and left.

I can't let him get close to Bella she loves Edwad, but how is this going to work? even I can't see it yet until someone takes a decision and I don't know what.

I got back home everyone was there, around the couch watching Edward change into one of us "how long does he have Alice?"

I looked into the future "2 days with 48 minutes and 12 seconds" I replied, Carlisle nodded.

"I already told the hospital we are moving to 'California'" he explain, I looked down.

Tis was our second part of the plan, we were moving to Alaska tomorrow morning so we can teach and tell Edward everything.

I didn't want to leave Bella though "what's our story?" Rose ask, esme spoke up "my mothers is dying of Cancer and we have to go and take care of her" she explain.

We all nodded "we are leaving tomorrow morning Esme, Jasper, Emmett and me you two can catch us back at night" Carlise added.

Rose and me looked at each other "I want to stay" I pleaded, they looked down "Alice we need you to see the future and stuff we can't risk this" Carlisle replied.

"Please I can't leave her like this she is broken she just 'lost' Edward and now her 'friend family' are leaving its not fair" I sobbed with no tears.

"Fine but only until when is Edward changing?"

"He is going to be ready Tuesday at 8:46 P.M. Alaskan time" I explan "okay be at Alaska by Tuesday miday and that's final" with that Carlisle left.

I knew he loved Bella like another daugter and this hurted him just as much as all of us. But it was needed to be done.

I kiss Jasper goodbye and pack my bag to stay at Bella's for the next day.

I nervously headed towards the Swans house, whe I got there the house was cold and people were still in the couch looking lost.

I took a deep breath as I headed to Bella's room. . .I had to tell her and soon this wasn't going to be good

B pov

He left, he left, he left. . .

I couldn't get over the thought that Edward wasn't here anymore and he will never be.

That his beautiful voice wont be heard, that I will never see those emerald eyes or that crooked perfect smile of his.

My eyes hurted so much of my crys, but I just couldn't stop. I heard my door open I didn't turn to see who i was.

I did not want to hear anybody much less see them.

"Bella? hey" Alice drop her bag beside my bed and lay beside me, she took my hand and smile sadly.

I didn't respond, just cried.

I don't know how long I cried but Alice was there to comfort me "shh Bella its alright"

"Its not alright Alice, he is gone. He left me I don't want to leave without him, I miss him and worse I need him" I sobbed, she hugged me

"I know Bella, I know if I lost Jas I would die but be strong please why don't you sleep?" I shook my head, I couldn't sleep not with out him.

This was supposed to be our first married day, I looked down at my wedding band and cried silently.

Hours went by as I stared at my ring remembering all the sweet moments I had with Edward at some point I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up by rays of sun shining on my face, I groan internally.

I felt anything but happy, I was dreading this day, its just aother plain and borng day without Edward.

"Rise and shine Bella!" Alice greeted, taking the cover off of me, I didn't move.

"C'mon B wake up go ahead and take a shower okay?" she said seatting beside me, I stare at her my expression blank.

I finally stood up and wet inside the bathroom, I slowly took a sower letting the water mix with my tears. After an hour or so Alice had enough and barged in knocking my door and telling me to get out.

I unwilling did, wrapping a towel around my body, I walked inside my room spotting an orange skirt with a yellow tank-top and a stylish orage scarf and yellow ballet flats.

Beside was a make-up kit and a straightner, I ignored it walking to my closet and pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans an a black cami with a black and white stripes hoodie.

I put it all and walk and grabbed my black uggs, i turn to see Alice looking disaprovingly at me.

"Bella c'mon now" she said, I shrugged and curl up in bed "Bella please you have to try and live, I know its hard but try" she pleaded.

"Why? because people around me worry ad care for me? I can't Alice oky I can't" she pulled me up by my hand and dragged me to my computer chair.

"Yes you can lts atleat make you look a litttle better okay" I shurgged no really caring.

Twenty minutes later she had finish, she turn me so I could see my self in the mirror.

My hair was in a side ponytail and covered by a beany hat, My face looked better, it was covered by a layer of foundation and mascara.

I smiled weakly at Alice "Thank Al but-" she cut me off "the make-up is all waterproof" she added, I nodded.

The day pass on she tried to feed me breakfeast but I decline, I avoided my amily for the most part after breakfeast. The onely one I would talk to was Alice no body else

Jacob tried talking to me like nothing was going on and I walked off on him. Formost of the day even on Alice's attempts to take me out I stayed locked up in my room.

"Bella I have something to tell you" Alice whisper, it was ten at night and she was beside me, I looked at her she knew I meant for her to continue

"Bella Esme's mom has Cancer"

"I'm sorry" I whisper "yes and well she is dying. . .and Esme wants to go to California and take care of her and wants us to go" she added.

It took me a moment to realized what she had said "your leaving? your leavng too?" I felt tears rolled down my cheecks "I'm sorry Bella" she mumbble sadly.

"when?"

"Tomorrow midday" she replied "why? wy Alice" I cried "shh Bella its alright look I left my-" I cut her off

"Leave! leave Alice go now if your going to leave me leave now. . . Just go just go please jut go and leave me" I cried yelling.

"Bella I-" I pushed her out "out Alice leave c'mon goooo!" I ran back to my bed turning my back on her.

After five minutes I heard her write something grab her bags and leave.

I was alone and unwanted. . .alone and unwanted. . .

hours passed and I cried my self to sleep waking up numerous time throughout the night. I finally woke up at five forty five and had enough.

I put my hoodie on and walk quietly downstairs there was only one thing to do now that I was alone. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so here it i guys! hope yhu like it thnak for yhur reviews keep reviewing plz**

**go chec out my other stories plzzz**

**"The contract"**

**"Have I seen you before"**

**"Was it an accident of fate?" **

**plzz and review them too **

**-Angie ^-^**


	9. new

**A/N: tnx for yhur amazing support and those lovely reviews hope yhu enjoy this chpt**

**Revewplz i kno is nt the best story but plz no flame tho okay**

**I havent had a chance to send this to my beta yet so excuse grammar for now**

**Discaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

I sprinted outside and running and never looking back. . .

I stumble quite afew times, but I kept going. My head trhob, and tears spilled down my cheecks.

I don't know how long I ran, but I finally arrived at my destination. Forks cementary was cold, wet and lonely at night. I ran towards his. . .his tomb.

When I got there I felt my self whimper, slowly I walked towards it. The lump in my troath getting bigger in bigger making my tears flow faster.

Kneeling infront of it an sobbed "I can't live with out you"

"I can't do it, I'm alone. . .your gone and now they're gone too" by know I had layed on top of the mud that cover him.

I could feel thhe prickling rain hitting the back of my body but I could care less

"I want to go with you" I whisper touching the ground

"And I know what I have to do to be with you again" I was about to stand up when the wind blew against me.

I turn around only to find someone I never imagine to find me here.

Alice?

Why is Alice here? How did she find me? how would she know? did she follow me

"Bella! bella? don't do it. . .Edward is okay, I pomise that he is and you'll see him again one day but don't do what you have plan" she said loud enough for me to hear.

I was stunnd, this couldn't be. Alice hd left hours ago, and right now it was like close to mid-night. How would she find me?

But how did she knew what I was planning?

I stare at her, the pole that shine light made her look paler tha ever almost as if she was made from stone, her bright yellow eyes shined and she was dressed in all black outfit.

She stared bac at me in a pleadin look

"Don't do it Bella . . .for the love you hold for Edward don't do it" she whisper lightly

I close my eyes letting stray tears run down.

The win blew again, and this time when I open my eyes Alice wasn't there anymore.

Frantically I looked arund, had I imagined it? was I turning crazy? was this a horrible dream?

I stood up quickly and looked around my heart was beating fast against my chest, their is no way that Alice could have run from here that fast.

I looked at Edward's . . .tomb again

"I'll be back I promise" with that said I ran again.

But this time I ran in another direction one I was really familiar with.

I ran andran stumbling a couple of times

Finally I arrived, but infront of me wasn't the amazing house the Cullens will have. Instead was a dark lonely mansion.

I walked towards the front door, stumbling and tripping on the stairs. My breathing was shallow and I was sweatty and muddy.

I walked over to a window the house was dark, I tried to turn the door knob but it was close. I looked underthe hiding place where Ed and me hid our spear key and took it out.

I fumble with it finally opening the door, cold and silence welcome me in. I looked around, things were in the same place. Some cover over by white sheets wile others just stood there.

"Alice?" I whisper

"Alice? Alice are you here" I whisper yelled

"Please! please tell me you didn't leave" I sobbed, but I got no response.

I felt my body collapse and I fell to the ground crying and sobbing letting all my hurt and emotions set free and wild.

I curled my selff on the cold wooden floor, letting my sorrow drown me and only me. . .

**A pov**

I hated my self for just telling Bella I was leaving like that, after I left my info in apiece of paper on top of her laptop I walked out.

I headed one last time towards our mansion only to be met by a vision

**vision**

Bella running towards the cemntary, she cries and cries and says goodbye

she walks over to the ditch of the cementary and stands on the edge

She lets tears roll down her face and finaly throws herself down the ditch dying on the impact.

**vision over**

I gasp, no I couldn't let Bella do it.

I ran back to her house, just in time to see her run out of the door.

I followed behind her without her noticing. She cried and whimper as she ran towards the cementary.

She trip several times and I was tempted to help her, but tha would spoil my plan.

I saw her arrive and walk towards Edward's 'tomb' she cried to him and told him he couldn't do it anymore.

She was about to stand when I walked in, the only thin providing light was the old lamp poles standing around.

I told her not to do it, and after my little speech she close her eyes and I bolted towards the woods. She looked around looking confused just like I wanted

I saw her run again and I followed her she arrived at our mansion calling out for me or someone but got no response

I looked into her future she will be alright, Charlie will find her in 4 hours and thirty five minutes

More satisfied, I left her and ran towards my new 'home' Alaska. . .

***days later***

It had been two days since I left Forks, Edward was due in one hour and ten seconds.

We could already see the change an he twiched every now and then. . .

All of us were afraid of what his response will be and how he will react as a newborn. . .but this was risks we had to take. . .

E pov

The agonizing pain had subside with the time, but I felt different and crazy.

But I think I was hearing voices in my head

*Hope Edward is not feeling so much pain*

*Oh my dear son how he must be feeling*

*Damn bro changing into this is wow*

*Just three more minutes and he'll be ready*

*Hmm intersting mood he is having no pain but curiousity?*

*Well isjust Edward he is strong im sure their be no problem*

That was just what I heard right now, was I turning crazy?

"okay guys ten seconds" a voice rang nervously, I could smell tons of scents.

I open my eyes, ndthe first thing I saw was the ceiling it was bright white and dirty reealy dirty and little particles flying in the air.

I felt soft breathings around me and who I saw shock me.

It was the Cullens but they looked different more inperfect yet veryperfect

and the crazy part was that I think I could hear there voices in my head. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so heres the nxt chpt dont worry loves i will not abandon this story or none for that case sorry for my lack of updates but I need more review plzzz ok luv yhu**


	10. time flies  too damn fast

**A/N: tnx for yhur amazing support and those lovely reviews hope yhu enjoy this chpt**

**Revewplz i kno is nt the best story but plz no flame tho okay**

**I havent had a chance to send this to my beta yet so excuse grammar for now**

**Discaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah pov<strong>

It had been two days the Cullens had left ad we had found Bella on there floor lying there looking . . .dead.

She had gain a really bad fever but was doing better now, she open her eyes staring at the window.

"Bella? hey I'm glad your awake here I brought you some soup" I whisper walking to her bed.

She was a grea girl and didn't deserve what happend to her, for some reason Jake look happy the Cullenhad left. I didn't know why but he did.

And I also notice he worried a little too much about Bella, he also decided to move in with his uncle Billy down La push reservation, which wasn't weird.

But I knew something was up with him, but never ask.

I stare at Bella, shemade no move of standing or sitting up "Bella?" I sigh, she just close her eyes as tears rolled down her eyes.

Days passed by, she wouldn't speak or eat much less stand up andtake a shower, I had practically dragged her with the help of Sue towards the bathroom so she could shower.

But she either chose not to see or speak, she was dead. . .alive but dead. In a comatose state and it really freaked me out.

She was looking paler and skinnier, the lack of food and fevers add on with thenight mares at night were killing her slowly.

I tried to push her so she could eat, but she either refused knocking the plate down or rolling up in a fetus position just crying.

I had given up after a week just leaving the plate of food beside her, and coming back to a cold full plate at night.

Right now everyone was down stairs, Charlie, mom-Sue, Seth, Jacob and Renee who still hadn't left until this saturday.

I sat in the last empty chair "Okay guys Bella. . ." charlie sigh unhappy "she is. . .dead" he finished cringing.

"Charlie she has to start college in a month but in tha state" Renee whisper yell "I know Renee maybe all she needs is time to grasp everything she'll be good as new by next months I am sure of it" Charlie replied.

We nodded, The following week had been worse Bella wouldn't even stand to shower not even with mom's and my help. He eating had grown smaller and smaller she wouldn't even drink water.

She didn't even cry anymore, her face was bony, pale and with dark circles under her eyes. Her body was thin and so fragil looking, her finger seemed they will brake off.

She looked like crap, and made no intentions in getting better.

School was starting today she was suppose to got to her first day of college, walking in to her room she was curled up in the floor.

I gasp "Bella? Bella? omg Bella wake up? wake up? Charliee! Sueee!" I yelled

Bella's body was cold. . .and she wouldn't wake up.

"Yes- oh my" mom said, Charlie rapidly called and ambulance and soon Bella was at the hospital.

Hours later Dr. Gerandy came out.

"She is anemic, she suffer of dehydration and eating disorder she is twenty pounds under her weight. . .and she has pheomonia" he explain

The next week Bella was mantain under surpervision in the hospital. The nurses actually got to feed her a couple of times, it was either eat willingly or be fed by a tube.

It was november now Bella went back to her normal routine only eating more and sittingon the window looking at her scrapbooks of Edward and her crying her self to sleep.

It was killing her slowly. . .

B pov

Two months. . .two painful months with out him, he was gone and they were gone. . .

I was alone, with out him life didn't have a starting point but it did had an ending point.

I knew my family were suffering by my action, but I just couldn't bring my self to care. But I had made decision, if he wasn't here then I couldn't either.

I wrote my sorry letters to my family thankin the over and over for watcing over me but tha this was better, they didn't have to worry anymore.

Grabbing the things I needed and my truck keys, I walked downstairs. I had made my decision.

I headed to the one place I would like to. . .die at. . .with him . . .

E pov

Two months with out my beautiful Bee, I knew that I couldn't see her. And it pain me, but I knew it was for her protection.

I still remember the first time or should I say last time I woke up. ..

_*Flashback*_

_I open my eyes to findthe Cullens? wat where they doinghere?_

_"Where is Bella?" I found my voice? wat what happend to my voice, it sunded chimey._

_I looked up to see the Cullens look at me confused "Edward we have to tell you something" Alice whisper really low._

_My troath burn with thirst, but not for water. . .someting else. . .but all I wanted right now was my Bella_

_"Yes?" I ask warily_

_"Your a vampire, well we are too" Alice said, I looked at her wide eye_

_"What" I could hear voices in my head "will you stop talking" I yelled, they all lookd at me like I had lost my mind._

_Maybe I did "wasn't I supposed to be dead" i murmured_

_"what do you mean stop talking?" Rose ask_

_"I hear voices, well your voices in my head" they all gasp_

_"Edward you have a gift! look this is crazy but look let us explain._

_*end of flash back*_

The rest is history they had explain how I had been turn into a vampire, the rules of beng turn and the bad thins about beng turn.

I couldn't tell anyone about this, I culdn't go out in the sun because I shine, I had to feed off animals instead of humans whish was good in my book but worst of all I could never get close to my beautiful bee again.

Not until I control my thirst good, I had discover I had a gift just like Alice and Jasper, she could see the future and he could change the mood and feel it and me, I could read people's minds. . .

This was all so new to me yet, not so hard. . .but then I felt something in my now unbeatting heart.. .a bad feeling really bad feeling like something was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys this is more of filler next chapter is full of more drama and more connection. . .bella has made her choice, will she accomplish it? kindda scary! **

**Review plz my love**

**-Angie ^.^**


	11. The moment

**A/N: tnx for yhur amazing support and those lovely reviews hope yhu enjoy this chpt**

**Revewplz i kno is nt the best story but plz no flame tho okay**

**I havent had a chance to send this to my beta yet so excuse grammar for now**

**Discaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

For the first time in two months I walked out of my room downstairs, clutching my bag of needed _items and steping into th living room._

"Bella, hey I'm glad you've decided to get out of your room" I looked up to see, what was his name again?

Jack? no Josh? no

Oh Jacob right, he was smiling at me like he was so glad to see me.

I ignored him passing by him heading out to my truck

"Bella? hey wait what are you going?" he follow after me

I climbed on my old truck and turn it on flinching as it made the old sound. I revv back leaving Jacob in the dust, I needed to get to _him._

I could feel the traitor tears returning to my eyes, I hadn't cried in days but tonight was the night I join him. I smile thinking that I will be ble to see him again.

I drove there listening to the song he had composed for me, when I arrived at the cementary I walked out grabbing my bag.

Wiping the tears away I sat on the edge of his tomb.

"E. . .Ed-Edward, I love you sooo much I can't leave with out you" I whisper leaning down and crying softly.

"I've taken my decision, yes I know I promise that I will live. But I can't I just can't do it with out you. . .I am sorry that I am broking my promise, but you did too" I wiped my tears away.

Taking a simple white rose I setted on top of the grave, I took out the knife and the pill with awater bottle.

"Don't worry will be together soon. . ." I open the sleeping pills and eight pill out, I drank them slowly.

When I was done, I grabbed the knie with shaky hands and put it on my wrist right where my vains were at. Painful, but needed. . .

"I love you Edward. . ." I whisper, but just as I was going to slash my skin I felt a hand snatched the knife away. . .

Looking up I was met with black dark eyes, Jacob. . .

"What the fuck do you think your doing Bella" he yelled, I felt dizzy my vision was getting blurry, he kept talking but I didn't really understand what he was saying. . .

Next thing I know, I am falling into unconsiousness. . .

E pov

I was sitting on the couch surrounded by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice learning more about the vampire world and their pasts.

When suddenly Alice tensed up, I knew she was getting a vision so I looked into her mind

*It was Bella, she was on a grave, my gravy

She was crying and had bag beside her she was whispering something. . .

then slowly she took out a knife and a bottle of water and pills. . .she took the pills and then she open the knife and cut her . . .vain. . .

Then it was all black, my head shot up to Alice, as the others ask what she saw

"Noooo" I hiss and yelled, they all turn to look at me

"We have to stop her" I hiss standing up, but Alice was infront of me "No Ed, you can't go" she holded me back

"What happend?" Esme ask worried "Bella. . .she is going to kill her self" Alice whisper

I heard the family gasp, and Esme sob "No, not bella"

"I have to go" I push or at least try but I was stornger than her "No Edward, you can't its dangerous, look Jas, Em and me will go check on her. . .Edward I promise I wont let her commit aything" she promised

I hiss, but she was right, I was dangeorus "Okay, but please stop her" I sigh

They nodded and soon they had taken off, while I stayed with Esme, Rose and Carlisle.

B pov

I open my eyes, only to find my self in a white dull room with an irritating beeping noise.

I looked around and found my hand attchaed on and IV and my dad with Sue on the couch, they quickly stood up and walked my way.

"Bella oh thank god your awake.. ." Sue mumbble

I felt dizzy and tired and my stomac hurted "why would you do tha?" my dad hiss mad

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but then I remember about my plan taking the pills and about to cut my self but. . .

Jacob stoped me. . . anger suddenly rose up on me, but I didn't answer my dad

"Bella answer me, why? do you know how fucking worried we were, if it weren't for Jake here" I noticed Jacob entering the room with seth behind him.

Both were holding coffe cups, I suddenly felt anger flare and for the first time in a month in a half I spoke

"You had no fucking reason to stop me, why would you stop me" I yelled surprising everybody

"Bella calm down you were going to kill your self I was trying to help" he whisper rushing my way

But I cried and yell "stop trying to help, I wanted to go with him. You don't fucking understand anything stop, stop, stop trying to help" I yelled

I saw Sue run out screaming for a doctor while my dad and Seth tried to calm me dow

"Bella shhh stop"

"Bella stop doing this to your self"

Jacob walked my wa trying to hold my hand but I started fisting and hitting everywere blindly

"Stop don't touch me, leave leave" I kept yelling, I saw a doctor walk in and a nurse with a syrenge

"We nee to sedate her, she is too anxious" he mumble to my family as the nurse put the syrenge on the I.V thing.

I kept fighting them off, and after some minutes I felt more relaxed.

"I think it'll be good to leave alone for a while" the doctor told my family and they all left.

Alone. . .again. ..

After an hour or so they return, well my dad only. He had his phone on his hand

"Bella sweetie can you hear me?" I heard my mother's voice, I sigh "yes" my voice sounded raspy from not talking.

"Oh hon I'm glad your okay, don't ever do that again ok" she cried, I rolled my eyes

But before I could reply Charlie spoke up

"She wont, because Isabella your going to go live with Renee" he said, I gasp

"No, no and no I will not" I yell, he nodded "you will, you have not shown up for college, you mob arround all day and your dying inside your not living. . .so your going to go" he said agan

"No I wont leave this place" I whisper, they both sigh "Bella he wont come back" he said sadly

I felt a tear rolled down my eye, I knew that it was true but call me crazy but I could feel he was alive

"Please dad, don't let me go I'll do anything" I wisper, he sigh "Then live, go to college and try to live" he cried for the first time

I felt tears if this was the only way to stay with him. ..with Edward I will do it

"Okay.. .I will" with that he nodded and left asI cried

"Where are you? why did you left me" I mumble at the empty room. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is review plz**

**-Angie btw excuse mistakes**


	12. live and breath

**A/N: Hey guys! *Nervous laugh* I wanna say I'm so sorry for not updating sooner *Hides behind screen* anyways I hope ur still with me, excuse mistakes and drop me a review plz**************  
><strong>**************

**Reasons I didn't update: Life got on the way, I got sick and started school -.- and the first week was pretty shitty anyways here it is. . .**

**Disclaimer: well last time i check my name is Angie not S.M. so there ya go. . **

* * *

><p><strong>A pov<strong>

Seeing Bella in the hospital looking so defeated broke the ice in my _heart. _I wish I could go inside and hug her, comfort her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, but I can't.

I felt Emmett look down sadly at his favorite _human sister _crying on the bed. I felt Japer's mood; tensed, stress, confused, sad, depressed and emptiness. That was all she was feeling.

"I can't watch her do this to her self" Em sobbed tearlessly, Jasper tried to send calm waves to all of us -including Bella- it seemed to work as she quiet down, until she fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes Bella was sleeping, I looked at the others and they were looking at me. Time to go, but decided against it, when I saw who came inside Bella's room.

It was Charlie and _Jacob _they were mumbling something, so I listen "Jake, thank you for saving my daughter" Charlie patted him on the back.

"Charlie it was my pleasure, I _care _about Bella, and I don't want herself to get hurt" he replied, so that's why I couldn't see Bella.

Jacob saved her and since he is a wolf, I was blinded. That dog, how dare he. . . for a part I was glad he had saved her, but also upset.

Jasper and Em growled at him, and his eyes flicker from Charlie to the window. 'Lets go' i whisper so low only they could hear, I saw Jacob walking incopicously to the window.

So we all jumped away, by the time he got to the window we were at the edge of the forest. I turn to see Emmett craking his knuckles and Jasper shaking his head trying to calm him.

"who does that dog, think he is!" Em hiss, I shook my head "does he think that now, Edward is gone he can just prattle in and 'save' Bella" he continued.

"Emmett stop! I know, but for now there is nothing we can. . . wait there is one thing. . ." I whisper taking my cell phone out.

I dialed Bella's number, it rang then went to voicemail "Bella hey! it's Alice. Sorry for not calling you before, but I wanted to see how you are? you never called me, I left my new number and email adress in your desk" I took a not needed breath to seem normal.

"Anywas I hope your not upset with me, I wanted to tell you that I'm visiting you in a week only me. . .anyways see ya . .love ya" and I hung up.

Jasper and Em looked at me confused._  
><em>

"What?" I ask

"Well Carlisle said to mantain no contact with her unless needed" Jasper said, I nodded "and you can't come to see her either" Em added.

"They wont know, look I'll come to see Bella for a week next week. And I'll lie to them about the 'fashion show' I'm supposed to attend that week. But can you keep a secret. . . specially from Edward" I ask them both.

"I will, but I will come with you and stay at a hotel" Jas agreed "yeah I will keep Ed-man out of my head, but I wanna come too" Em whined.

"Dude, were supposed to go to a fashion show, now why would you want to go with Al and me?" Jas ask him "Oh right but please tell her I miss her, she's like a sis to me" he mumble sadly and I nodded.

We ran back to Alaska with our new plan made. . .

**B pov**

I felt at ease in my dream, something I hadn't felt since Edward left. . .

_Edward. . ._

I felt my self waking up as the calming wave left my body, And I could hear two recognizible voices, Charlie's an Jacob's.

"Lookk chief, I know Bella already promised she will go to college. . ." Jacob took in a nervous breath, I acted as if I was still asleep so I could hear what he had to say.

"And I wanted to know if I could be close to her, you see I'm the same age as Bella so I signed up to go to the same College she is going to attend" he explain.

My blood boil and I wanted to slap him, he wanted to be close to me? why? to ruin my plans again? why did he want to attend the college?

I could hear the monitor beep wildly as my heartbeat increase, I felt movement around me.

"Bells hey are you okay sweety?" Charlie ask "maybe she's having a bad dream" Jacob piped in. I open my eyes and got met by my dad's worried ones and Jacob's confused ones.

I decided to not reply and just ignored them both, will see how close Jacob wants to be with me. I didn't want anybody taking care of me, the one that promise that would is gone and I wont let anybody else 'try and take care of me'.

. . .

After two more unerving days in the hospital, I had finally return 'home'. My room looked the same; blue pale walls with royal dark sheets and a white with blue polka dots comforter. My desk and. . . cell phone and is that a note?

I walked to it, and peeked at my dead phone, grabbing the charger I connect it and then went back to my desk to find a pink large post it. A note from Alice?

My heart sank as I remember that the Cullens had also left. I walked to my bed and sat and read the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_here is my new cell phone number and my email adress, I'm sorry we are doing this. But just know that we all love you. Please call me, and don't stay mad at me. Eat, breath, and try to live. . .I will always be there for ya_

_luv ya: Alice Cullen_

I felt a tear rolled down my eye as I finish reading the letter, at the bottom was her info. I took a shaky breath, and my head snapped towards my phone as it chimed alerting me of a new text messages and voicemails.

I walk to it, twenty three messages and five voice mails. I decided to read the last five messages. But doing so was a big mistake. . .

_From: Jessica_

_you lil bitch, hope ur having fun dying inside ur hole. . ._

_From: Mike_

_hey B, just wondering wanna go out to dinner? movies? something plz. . ._

_From: Angela_

_Hey Bella hope ur kay, text me sometime. take care gurl love ya -A_

_From: Tyler_

_Dammmn girl i heard all the shit that happend to u, hope u okay keep smiling bella don't listen to the sluts._

_From: Lauren_

_F'u Bitch, I'm glad ur all depress and shit. Even Edward didn't want u he preffer to die than to marry u. see he left u and I'm sooooo glad u hav no idea. And that slap from urs was so lame like it didn't ve affect me. I'm like so glad I'm not u. ur probably crying ur eyes out haha lol_

_anyways hav fun with that - Lauren_

From all the texts, it was the last one that hurt the most. And no it wasn't because what Lauren said about me. But because she would never understand the pain that it causes me to think that Edward is gone without return.

I drop my phone and headed to the mirror, My face looked bony and paler than ever. The light in my eyes was gone, my lips were thin and dried, my hair was a messy haystack and I wore my sweats and Edward's favorite blue shirt.

"Edward, I promised you I will live. . .and for you I will try only for you. . ." I mumble.

I walked back to my phone and listen to the voice mails, deleting them if it was someone I didn't want to talk.

The last one shock me the most. . . It was Alice and she was coming this upcoming week to visit, I check the day. Today was friday meaning that she will be here monday. . .two and half days away.

MY heart sped. . . she's coming back. . .

"Bella, I called the college and they want you to be there on Monday" Charlie announced walking inside the room. . .

NOOO, not this week. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay here it is plz do me a favor click the box below and leave me a review plz plz plz kay? tnx guys**

**Luv ya**

**god bless**

**-Angie**


	13. Edward is alive!

**A/N: Hey guys! here it is excuse mistake, and review plz at least 5 revuews okay**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Characters my plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

It was Saturday, and it made me sad remembering that we would be married. I had been packing my stuff for college all morning long until a knock in my door brought me back to life.

I looked up and Leah was standing there looking nervous "Bella, um their is um someone waiting for you downstairs" she whisper, I looked at her confused. Standing up I followed her downstairs.

I found Sue, Charlie, Seth and Jacob sitting in the couches and on the far corner stood an old man in a gray suit, he carried a silver suitcase with him.

He walk over to me "Mrs. Isabella Sw- Masen?" he ask, I felt a pang as he used Edward's last name on me. I nodded grimly, he grimace "Please take a seat, I am J. Jenks, Edward's lawyer" he explain.

My eyes widened in shock at his words, why was he here?

He must have seen the confusion written all over my face "I'm here to read MR. Edward Cullen will" I found my self sobbing at his words, I realized that tears were rolling off my eyes.

"But why me? why so late?" I whisper "well Mrs. Masen, you were a little unstable after Mr. Masen's death so. . ." Jenks didn't finish, he sat, as Sue pulled me to seat too.

"Okay I will start by reading his will" Jenks cleared his throath and started reading.

_"Hello dear family, I'm imagining that if your reading this is because god has passed me to a better life. I will start by saying that My dear Bella I always loved you" _I sobbed at this, and I didn't care that everyone stare _"Let me start by also saying that the following items will belong to my precious Bella, who I a sure is my wife by now: The house that I bought for our wedding" _I gasp at this, he bought a house

_"The car, and the beach house in Hawaii also belong to my wife Bella. I have also left three boxes of special things that I am sure won't have time to give you. And most importantly I left a yellow folder for you. My dear Bella you might be wondering why this sounds so current, but I was afraid that this would happen. . But know that I died glad knowing you were my wife, just remember I love you, always together" _Jenks looked up and I nodded, he took out three blue boxes all different sizes and handed them to me.

He also took a yellow envelope and gave it to me, and last but not least handed me three pairs of keys. With shaky hands I took it and sobbed knowing he wont be here anymore.

_"Mrs. Masen since you were his wife for at last seven hours you also keep the money from the two bank accounts, each holding at least forty six thousand dollars each. Now Moving to Mr. Seth he left this for you" _he handed Seth the Masen cresent necklace with his inicials, he had always consider Seth a brother.

I saw Seth brake and cry but also take it with honor, the big sadness in his eyes obvious. I didn't care about the money or car I would trade it all for Edward.

. . .

I couldn't listen to the rest, so I grabbed my new acquired stuff and ran upstairs locking my self up.

"Why Edward? why did you leave?" I whimper "why?"

I got distracted by my phone ringing, I gnored it at first but it kept ringing insistantly. So I moved to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I sobbed into the phone, it was quiet and I felt exasperation run through me. I remember the times were Edward would call and just stay quiet, he said he loved listening to my voice.

"I don't know who you are, but -" I was cut off short by the response I got.

"My Bella" I gasp, and the line went dead, that voice it was Edward's but more Velvet and Perfect.

E pov

I hung up the phone closing my eyes, it was Bella and she sounded broken. If I could cry I would. It was her, I heard my love wounded by my death, I felt all my walls collide. And I wanted to be there with her, wrapping her around my arms and tell her everything is okay.

Could I keep away from her until I could control my bad side?

"You must Edward, you will soon" I turn to see Carlisle there "I know, but its hard" I whisper, he was beside me in an instant and pat me in the back.

"I know, but soon Edward soon" he assured me.

"Family meeting please" Alice yelled from downstairs, I heard everyone around the house moving, their thoughts wondering the same.

'What did she wanted now?'

Carlisle and me ran downstairs, I tried to concentrate on Alice's thoughts but she was going through clothes in her head. I looked over at Jasper who stood beside her motionless and tried to concetrate in his, but he sang the start spangle banner.

Somethins strange was going on with this two, I saw Em smile widely at them. I tried to concentrate in Em's thoughts, but regret it the same instant, he was thinking about Rose and him last night in his car.

I shudder in disgust, I saw him wiggle his eyebrows at me.

"So we wanted to announce, that Jas and me are leaving for a trip, I need space. . . so were traveling" Alice calmly said, I heard gasps around the family. "But Alice we jus moved here" Esme sadly pleaded.

"Yes we know but it wont be a long trip only a week or two, and we'll be back" Al assured Esme who look broken at this "Alice, Jasper, The Denali coven will be here soon from England" Carlisle explain.

I knew that the Denali coven were vampires like us, and they were like family to the Cullens.

"I'm sorry dad but Jas and my decision is taken" Alice stay firm as everyone stare at them "Just say hello to our cousins please" she added taking hold of a big suitcase, two bags and another suitcase.

"Yes, okay but where exactly are you heading?" Carlisle question, Alice face was blank just like her thoughts "well there is this fashion show in Vegas, and Arizona but Jas and me want to spend time around there"

I could see small doubt in everyone except Em who smiled so big. Alice glare a him and he stop "well can I come to the fashion show?" Rose challenge.

"Um sure" Al nochantly said "Sorry babe but We have to stay to support Esme and Carlisle and most of all Edward when the Denali's show up" Emmett pattet his wife.

Weird to know they've been married for years.

"Okay fine, but take care and don't go see B" she glare "Yes Rose, now if you excuse us . . . Jas" and with that they were gone.

"We will know where they are headed, the car holds a tracting system" Carlisle announced.

This was going to be long two weeks without them. . .

Specially knowing it will be two more weeks without my beutiful bee. . .

B POV

It was him! it was him, it was him

I know it was him! he's not dead, I can feel it he is not. But his body was there and everyone saw it. . . No what if I am imagining it.

No it was his voice. . .

I was rocking back and forth on the floor holding the phone t my chest. I had tried calling back, but it was 'private number' so it wouldn't dial.

I could feel tears slipping down, I knew it was him.

"Bella dinne-" Sue walked in and squat down beside me "Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I was shaking and whispering.

"It was him, he called, it was his voice he's not dead I know he is not" I whisper "Bella who? what are you talking about?" Sue ask worried trying to stop me from moving.

"It was his voice. . It was Edward, he's alive" I heard Sue gasp.

"Bella no looke Edward is dead and -"

"Stop! I know he is not, I heard his voice it was him, I know it" I whined crying. "Bella-"

"It as him he is alive" I laugh cutting Sue off "Be-"

"Don't you get it! he is alive" I started laughing and crying histerically.

"Charlie? Seth? Jake? Leah" he yelled as I shook in the floor whispering 'it was him, he's alive' over and over.

"Sue what's wron-"

"Oh god! Bella what happend?" my dad ask picking me up as I fight him off and kept whisperin.

"I don't know she said that he called, that Edward called ad that he was alive" Sue explain, the room was quiet only my mumblings echoing through the silence.

"Bella, listen who called you?" dad ask, my vison was glazed remmbering "Edward, it was Edward" I whisper faintly smiling.

"Bella" dad sigh and continued "I need you to understand, Edward is gone he is dead" he whisper.

"Nooo I know what I heard he is alive! I know he is" I yelled sounding histerical and crazy "Bella give me the phone. . . give it Bella" I holded the phone to my chest.

"Look you need to stop this madness, Edward is gone and he won't be back. Now get your stuff ready, I called the college and told them you will be there Tuesday morning instead. . ." dad growled and left dwnstairs.

I saw Sue follow him while Leah looked at me in pitty, Jake glared at the wall so hard it looked like he would drill a hole, without a word he left.

It was only Seth and me. "What? your going to think I've gone crazy too?" my voice croaked as I spoke to him.

He shook his head "Bella call me crazy but, the day of the funeral he . . . I don't know how to explain this feeling but, I could feel he wasn't dead. . ." he said.

"He isn't"

"Bella his body was -"

"I know that his body is there, but I can't accept he is gone. . .I know he's alive and he will come fo me" I smiled at the last part.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there ya go guys thanks for ur support plz check out my other stories if u haven't excuse grammar drop me a review plz kay?**

**Luv ya god bless **

**-Angie**


	14. Alice, Jasper?

**A/N: Hey guys! here it is excuse mistake, and review plz at least 5 revuews okay**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Characters my plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

I don't know how long I laid in my bed clutching my cell phone against my chest for dear life. Seth had left half convinced that I had actually heard Edward's voice and not a figment of my imagination.

I could remember our first kiss, our first date, the jokes, prom, graduation. . . _our wedding._

I closed my eyes tired, and mentally exahuasted. . .

. . .

I open my eyes at hearing thunder, I groan and stretched out from my fetal position. My phone slip from my chest, and I finally remember last night's events, my eyes focused as I remembered Edward calling me.

I saw my window being hit with rain, I stood up and walked to it. The rain poured down hard, the sky was grey and dark, I check the time; six forty three.

I sighed and took clean clothes from my drawers and headed into the shower. The house was quiet, meaning everyone was still asleep. I showered and wrapped my body on a towel; taking my blow dryer, make up, hair products I finally looked at the girl in the mirror.

"I promised you I was gonna live, and I will cause you will be back for me" I whisper.

. . .

I was just walking down the las stair when I heard aknoc in the door. I frown who could it be at this time? everyone in the house was asleep.

I walked to it and opened it, and gasp at who I saw standing there.

"Bella!" Alice cold hard body wrapped around me, it felt like a dream "Alice your back?" I don't know how I forgot she was coming, she let go off me and I spotted Jasper behind her "Jasper!" I hugged him too "Nice to see you too B" he smiled.

"Come on in" I said, even though it was pouring hard outside they were dried not a single drop of water on them. There bodies were still as cold and pale, and their eyes a light butterscotch color just like I remembered.

We sat in the living room "Do you want anything?" I ask, they both scrunched their noses "No thank you bella, we took a _bite _on our way here" Alice smiled, I nodded "Cool! wow guys, I still can't believe your two here" I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Yes, will be here for a week or two, it depends" Alice explain, my face fell so they werent staying here long.

"So how you been?" I ask, Alice sigh "Bella, you don't have to act though and strong in front of us. How have you been?" she ask, I looked down at my fidgeting hands, and looked up at them " It's been hard, not being able to have him here to touch him and know he's going to be here-" I was crying by now.

Alice sat by my side "Let it out Bella"

I spend thirty minutes crying and letting go of everything I felt, andI knew tha both of them understood.

"Ailce, I -yesterday I got a phonecall" I whisper, both her and Jasper looked at eac other "from who?" Jasper ask, I sigh would they think I'm crazy "I coul have sworn it was Edward" I said.

I thought they would have laugh or looked worried at me or gape, but no they looked at each other knowingly "what makes you think that?" Alice ask, "you don't think I'm crazy?" I ask, they smiled "Bella what if Edward wasn't exactly dead" Jasper whisper, I looked at him weirdly "what? Jasper I believe he is not dead"

. . .

"Oh its nice to see you Alice, Jasper how long are you planning on staying?" Sue ask, they all woken up. Seth and Leah were glad to see them, but Jaco seemed upset which I didn't care. "Um one or two weeks it depends" Alice reply smiling "On what?" Jake ask, I glared at him "I have to start College tomorrow but I'm moving to my apartment today" I announced.

Everyone had been shocked to see me normal but it was jut a sham.

"Bella I-"

"Great Bella I'm glad, y'know Jasper and me coul help pack and move of course Leah and Seth are welcome" Alice cut Jacob off, he glared at her but everyone else didn't notice they ere agreeing to Alice's plan.

"Thanks Alice I would appreciate that a lot" I said, she smiled "It's settled then"

Six hourse later and two trips to Seattle from Forks all my stuff was letf in boxes in my new apartment. . .Well the apartment me and Edward had bought to stay during college.

It had two rooms a kitchen, living room and a bathroom. "Thank guys" I thank, Seth, Leah, Alice and Jasper as we sat on my empty living room.

"Well look Bella I have to go drop Seth have back to Forks but if you need anything I'll be on my dorm tonight" Leah explain, I nodded thanks "Leah thank you" she smiled and then walked out.

"So where are you two staying?" I ask Alice, she looked at Jasper "Oh um we just arrived today and just went to your house, we couldn't waitto see you so nowhere" Alice explain calm. "Well it would be great if you can stay in the other room please" I pleaded, they looked at each other "Okay Bella we will"

Edward life wasn't going to be easy with out you. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys so sorry for the gap, ayways um here it is who went to see BD pt 2? I still haven't so no spoilers plz lol anyways I'm on thanksgivng break so I'll try to update two chptrs during this week (:**

**Review plz**

**-Angie**


	15. college

**A/N: Hey guys! here it is excuse mistake, and review plz at least 5 revuews okay**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Characters my plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

"Bella" I groaned at hearing my name, I felt someone shake my body slowy. I opened my eyes to find Alice smiling down at me, I sat up and looked at the clock on my wall.

"It's time for you to get ready for College" she added smiling, I rolled my eyes and groan laying back in bed. "Oh c'mon Bee-" I looked at her as the nickname scaped her lips.

No body had called me that since. . . Edward's. . .

"-Bella I-" I shook my head and waved at Alice, I got off from my bed facing my room; which was full of unpacked boxes and my suit cases.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be out in a few" I walked out of the room leaving a speechless pixie on my room.

Since it was just past six in the morning, I decided to shower. I then proceeded to put on black skinny jeans, green blouse; reminded me of Edward. And then ended with my green converse, I left my hair fall loosely in waves and just did light make up.

I walked out to the living room to find it empty, but the smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose.

"G'morning Bella" Jasper smiled and greeted me, I try to smile but i came out as a grimace. "Here Bella, Jas made breakfeast for you" Alice handed me a plate of food, I smiled.

"Um. . . but what about you guys?" I saw Jasper and Alice looked at each other. "We ate already" they mumble in unision, I always noticed that they never ate, or how pale and cold they were.

I sat in a chair with the plate in my lap. "Um Bella do you mind if we fix your apartment up, while your out in Class?" Alice ask looking at my place; which looked empty, cold and full of boxes.

It was with out life.

"Um- Really I can do it-" Alice shook her head, I sighed and gave up. "Okay you can fix my apartment" she squealed and hugged me as Jasper handed me my book bag.

"Good luck in school" he hugged me, I looked down. "You'll do fine B, I promise" Alice whisper.

It wasn't going to be fine. . . Edward wasn't going to be with me. . . he wasn't going to scort me to class. . .

. . .

I got off my old truck sighing, The college was big and I felt like a fly inside a house. I grabbed my bag and started heading inside the office, people were all over the place.

Some stared other stood texting or chatting away with their friends.

"Bella!" I turn to see Leah waving at me from the stairs, I smiled thankful to God that I had found her.

"Glad you made it, here let me guide you to the office"

After getting my schedule for my classes I thanked Leah and promise to meet up to lunch sometime.

My first class was Creative writting, I walked inside and people were sitting there already, the professor looked up and glared at me. "And you are?" he ask in a cold voice.

"Isabella Swan sir" he checked his list and nodded. "Glad you finally made it, late" he hiss, I felt like crying and slapping him; he knew nothing of me or my life.

"Hi, I'm Clair" the girl sitting beside me say, I try to wipe the tear from my cheeck as I turn to her. "Bella" I mumble, she was skinny short girl with dark long hair and round black eyes and dimples on her face.

Her smile faded "are you okay?" she ask worried. "Um yes, I am" she nodded and dropped the subject as the proffesor spoke.

Through out the class Clair started to make simple conversation.

"So are you from Forks?" I nodded "Cool, have a boyfriend?" my body froze as she spoke the words that will shatter my heart. My breathing caught on my chest and my eyes stung.

"Bella are you okay?" I nodded numbly and when the bell rang.

I saw Leah during passings and I also found Jacob at the end of the day.

"Bella hey!" I was just going to climb into my truck when Jacob called. I spun and faced him "Jacob" I mumble, he grin.

"I was wondering if I could see your new flat" he ask, I looked around aggrivated of the day. "Alice and Jasper will be _glad _to have you over" I sighed.

His expression changed as he heard their names. "Why are you letting them stay in your apartment? Bella their not good people, they are bad" I glared at Jacob. "You know nothing of them, they've been with me in good and bad times, don't you dare insult them. You think just because your all from Cali you everything? you don't" I growled and pushed him back.

. . .

"I'm back, How di-" I stoped mid-sentenced as I enter my apartment, everything was in place, the boxes were gone and replaced by furniture, my kitchen was stocked and my room was fixed up, clothes put away.

"How did you guys do this. . . so fast? is just- I was gone for four hours" I whisper, Alice exchange a look with Jasper. "Y'know we work fast. . why don't you relax, shower. . . lunch will be ready in a bit" Alice offered, I gawked at her but nodded.

It had been a long and sad day.

A POV

Bella was taking a shower, I could hear the water running and her soft cries as she mumble 'Why Edward' over and over.

Jasper was finishing on the spagethiie, he looked over at me. "She is really suffering isn't she" I sighed and nodded, I'm sure Jasper could feel her mood. "She misses him"

"Yes I ca-" Jasper's voice faded as a vision covered my mind.

_"You look beautiful" Bella laughed, as her red eyes faced Edward. "Were the same tempature now" he smiled. "were together now" Edward hugged Bella to him._

_"Awww imortality suits you well Bella" she looked over at Esme shyly. "Oh yeah now her and Ed can break all the houses they want" she glared at Emmett. _

_"Well life isn't fair. . . but it was to me Edward. . . I love you"_

"Alice what did you see" Jasper ask, I slowly looked at him. "She will be change, she will be immortal too" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys here it is new cptr hope u like, plz review . I'm on three week vacation from school so update will come more often sorry for the gap love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	16. Tanya

**A/N: Hey guys! here it is excuse mistake, and review plz at least 5 revuews okay**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Characters my plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

"Immortal? what are you two talking about?" I ask Al and Jas as I enter the kitchen, I had caught Alice's line as I came in. Jasper looked worried, but Alice smiled and said. "Oh is this book I'm reading, I just found out the girl turns immortal" I frown and looked at her.

"Really what book?" she smiled, and looked at Jasper who seemed calm. "_Night world series: First book, is about a girl name poppy who falls in love with her vampire friend, but he saves her by turning her into a vampire, because she has lukemia" _Alice explained, I remember reading that book. "Oh yeah, good book, but I like the second book" I mumble.

"Do you have it with you?" I ask curiously, since she didn't have anything in her hands. "Oh no, I left it back home, we came here to visit you; not sit hereand read a silly _vampire, werewolf, shapeshifter _book" she laughed awkwardly.

"I mean c'mon Bella is silly, right?" she ask, I study her calm face, Jasper had turned to put my food on a plate. "Um. . . well yeah, s'not like Vampires exsist right? that's crazy" I laughed also seeing her point.

"Oh psh, vampired so silly of people" Jasper added, I laughed for the first time in weeks. "sleepings in coffins, turning to bats, blood drivng mosters, they can fly, oh yeah" I thought outloud.

Alice frown "People always get it wrong, I mean c'mon vampires do NOT sleep in coffins, and die in the sun that is such a lie; everyone knows that vampires-" he seemed to catch Jasper's eyes and stop mid-sentenced. "They don't hehe, um well. . .B here is your lunch" she handed me the plate.

I took it looking at them, Jasper seemed really calm which made me feel calm. "Thank, are you two okay? I mean seems like your acting weird" I ask, Alice face changed and she seemed nervous. "Nope not at all, c'mon Bella eat"

I nodded and sat. . . somthing is going on and I'm going to find out what.

**E POV**

"So Eddie ready to meet the Denali's?" Em ask, it had been three days since Jasper and Alice left. And today was the day I met 'The Denalis' a coven that was like us; Vegeterians.

I looked at all the Culles; who would have thought that them, such good people would be this. . . . Vampires.

Puffing out a breath of air I didn't need, I nodded. "Great, because they're here" Rose mumble running to the door, she opened just in time to reveal four people; Three stunning womans, and one man.

"Rose darling is so great to see you, you haven't changed a bit" one of them; a tall, statuesque blond, with golden eyes said. Rose grimace at that. "Well is nice to see you again Tanya, and can't do much change either huh?" Rose replied making the blond smirk.

"But anyways welcome" Rose let them step in, where Esme and Carlisle hugged and shook hands. I stood by the side watching the exchange awkwardly, until a brunnette with a faintish spanish accent spoke.

"And who is this Carlisle?" she was looking at me, everyone turned to face me then. Carlisle and Esme ran behind me and smiled. "This here is Edward Anthony Cullen, our new member" he introduced.

"Well hello darling, my name is Carmen" the brunnette said, the guy beside her walk towards me. "Hello Edward, I can feel a talent on you" he smiled.

_Nice kid, I could bet he has a gift; a special one that is interesting._

__I smiled at Elezear's words in his mind, then infront of me stood the two blonds; Tanya and the other one.

_Hmmm handsome guy, but a little too 'young' for me, I might be in the body of a twenty three year old, but I was onehundred and thirty years old._

__"Hey I'm kate, nice to meet you" the girl who spoke in her mind said, I nodded. "I'm Tanya, but feel free to call me Tan. . . I'm glad your now with the Cullen's" she whisper.

_This guy is so cute, he could just be the one. . . he has the most unusual hair, and straight nose and those lips and..._

__"Edward can read minds" Esme smiled, but Tanya wasn't smiling at this; she turned and looked sheepishly at me.

"Um Edward mind taking a walk with me" she ask, why did I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be simple walk?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh oh Tanya has eneter opps lol who thought it will be easy for Ed and Be to get back together lol! well review plz *5 atleast***

**Love ya God bless**

**-Angie**


	17. Edward called again

**A/N:**** Hey guys! here it is excuse mistake, and review plz at least 5 revuews okay**

**Disclaimer: S.M. Characters my plot**

* * *

><p><strong>B pov<strong>

***Just a dream - Carrie Underwood***

"So um Alice are you okay?" I ask suspicously as she looked around the apartment, ever since her 'immortal' talk she had been uneased, all of a sudden a felt calm and not worried, I looked over to Jasper but he was looking _really _entertained by my window all of a sudden.

"Bella, yes i am okay hun, now chill. . . don't you have class?" I nodded and she gave me a pointed look, I sighed grabbing my book bag and waving at them. "I just hope Jake does't stop me again" I mumble low, but they still heard.

That aways surprised me from them, they were fast and always heard clearly no matter how low it was. "You saw the mutt- Jacob I mean" Alice hiss her eyes turning dark. I felt scared for a second and Jacob's words rang through my head.

_Their dangerous for you Bella_

No they weren't right, why would they?

"Bella, we love you so much, your the sister I _never _had, we would do anything for you! we are family okay B" it was like she could see or feel what I was thinking, I felt at ease with those words, nodding I smiled at hugged her and Jasper before leaving.

But this feeling didn't live or go away, I needed to know why Jacob thought they were dangerous, or why they hated Jacob and kept calling him mutt. I felt overwhelmed as I climed my truck, I remember the time Edward had said my truck was like a turtle.

I smiled sadly at the memory, and my eyes water as I remember our wedding day; He had stood tall and proud as he waited for me to come in. How he took my hand as I arrived, how his eyes shined as I said 'I do' or when he almost yelled his 'I do'.

Our kiss as husband and wife, how he wrapped me in his arms and secured me in his grasp. And then the moment he fell and looked so vunerable, when our hearts shattered and he took my life away.

I pressed my head against the steering wheel feeling sick and sad, I try to pull myself together, but tears just slipped freely down my cheecks. I closed my eyes remembering ou good times; his touch, his kiss, his smile, his voice. . .

My phone decided to ring in that instant, I felt euphoric and didn't want to answer; but a nagging feeling made my hand inch to the cell phone and pick it up.

The caller ID didn't register, I frowned wiping my tears away.

"Hello?" I croaked, the line was silent again and my heart drummed hard against my chest as I listen intently. "Look, if this is some kind of joke. . . just stop okay? I know that this is what E- he did before he left, but please don't torture me by-"

"Beautiful bee, I love you" I heard before the line went dead, my heart stopped for a second before it began racing a thousand miles a minute. My mind tried to undertand what had just happend, but it was all too much, I tried to swallow but it was hard.

My mind raced tryingto process this; it was Edward, I know it was his voice, but how? I felt my breathing uneven and my head felt dizzy. I heard a knock on my window and I jumped letting go off of a low yell.

I turn to find a worried looking Alice, she stood their looking confused. "Bella, hey are you okay?" she ask, my body was wobbly and shaky as I tried to get off the car shaking my head. Alice helped me get off and took hold of my hand.

"Bella you look sick, here let me help, what happend?" she ask worriedly, I decided to tell her the truth. "He called Alice, I know it was him" I whisper feeling my face wet from the tears. "YOu mean-" she didn't look shock or surprised or even the slightest worried for my sanity.

"Yes Alice call me crazy, but he called, I know it was him" I whisper closing my eyes, she hugged me and all of a sudden my oerwhelmed left replace by comfort and easiness.

"Bella I think, you should stay home and rest, okay" I felt confused. "But what about college and my-" she put her hand up to stop me. "It's okay, it's all going to be okay and work out just chill, trust me" she whisper, I nodded.

We climbed the stairs back to my apartment, but then I wiped my head to her. "Alice why did you come down?" I ask, she looked confused at me and then cleared her face. "Oh I came to brought you this" she handed me my schedule.

I frowned, I could have sworn that I put that in my bag. "I found it in the floor" she explained as she saw the confused look in my face, I made and 'O' face and nodded feeling stupid.

Once inside, Jasper had hotchocolate ready for me which shocked me, it was as if he knew what had happend. He smiled handing it to me "Back so soon?" he smiled, I nodded.

"Alice what about the call-" my voice cracked at the end, but she didn't seem to mind. "Don't worry, Bella, why don't you sip this cocoa and then sleep and will talk about this later" she opted, feeling really tired all of a sudden I nodded.

I smiled weakly at Jasper, he smiled back not questioning what we were talking about . . . I needed to know what was happening, why was I receving this calls if Edward was de. . . dead.

**E POV**

"So Edward, welcome to the family" Tanya smiled tentavely at me, I try to smile back but failed miserably. "So Edward, why did you become a vampire?" she ask.

_I'm going to be straight foward with you in my head, I think you are very handsome and look like an interesting guy, so why don't you and me hit it off._

Her thoughts were clear in her mind as she spoked them, and I kind of felt cornered by her. But I had never been weaked or one to give wings and then cut them off, since she decided to be straightfoward, I will do the same.

She smiled _seductively _I supress a groan of annoyment and instead looked at the endless frosty forest in Alaska.

"Tanya, your beautiful, I won't deny that-" she smiled at this. "But I don't think me and you could ever '_hit it off_' like you suggest-" she pouted at my words. "Why Edward, I'm really sweet and cool you just-" I shook my head.

"I'm married" she obviously wasn't expecting this aswer, she seemed confused and mortified. "you are-" I nodded, she frowned. "But Carlisle didn't metion anything about you being married or having a wife- I mean if your part of the clan then she is too? where is she?" she rushedly ask.

It was my turn to look shocked at her for asking. "I love her with all my heart but she is human" I whisper, I saw her face turn soft and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to. . . " I nodded, she came closer to me. "I respect you wishes, but could we at least be friends?" I looked at her face.

_Yes I do like you, and maybe I won't stop trying but for now being friends will mean a lot to me._

_I nodded a 'yes' to her and she smiled and nodded before turning and heading back to the mansion._

_My Bella, where was she? what was she doing._

I needed to hear her voice, feel her. . . I decided to call her again, I know Carlisle would get really upset if he found out that I was calling her when I wasn't ready to see her, but I needed to hear her.

Pulling my phone out I dialed the memorized number; it rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" her voice was still like a remebered it, but I could hear pain and tears behind her voice. I stayed silently listening to her breathin, she then spoke again and this time it broke my cold heart.

"Look, if this is some kind of joke. . . Just stop okay? I know that this is what E- _he _did before he left, but please don't torture me by-" I couldn't listen to the agony of her voice, so without thinking I mumble the words I've been wanting to say since we got married.

"Beautiful bee, I love you" I then realized what I did and shut the phone off, this is not what I am supposed to be doing. I am spposed to stay away from her until I'm ready to confront her and not be blood driven by her.

If I could cry, I probably would. . . I kicked the tree with all my strenght that it cracked in half landing on the cold ground.

I needed her so much. . .

**A POV**

"Jasper, I can't stan that mutt; what is he trying to do?" I hiss as Bella left, I felt really upset, but Jasper send waves of calmness to me. "Just relax Alie, y'know that he can't do anything" jas whispered to me.

I nodded wrapping my arms around him, that's when I saw it.

The vision of Edward calling Bella clouded my mind; I know he had done it before once but I never thought he would do it again.

"What is it?" Jasper ask worried noticing my far away expression. "He called her again" I whisper before running full speed down to the parking lot.

. . .

"What are we going to do?" I sighed as I came out of Bella's room, I had finally gotten her to sleep without worrying about Edward's call. "Does Carlisle know?" Jasper ask, I shook my head 'no'.

"Alice, that vision that you saw earlier-" Jasper didn't finished, I sighed feeling tired and let me tell you that is not normal for a vampire. "I know is true, she is going to become one of us, soon. . .but I don't know how or when. . . but I don't know if we sould tell the rest" I whisper.

Jas hugged me and kissed my forhead. "How about we keep it to ourself for now?" I was about to agree when the smell hit me, I wrinkled my nose. . .

"Werewolves" I whispered at Jasper as he got into a protecting crouch, the smell got stronger and I heard footsteps on the front door of Bella's apartment, I hated being blind from them stupid mutts.

I waited for Jacob to knock, it wasn't hard guessing who it was. "Bella?" he ask, I ran to the door and yanked it open, he stood there in washed black jeans, a flannel shirt and black leather jacket.

He glared at me as he saw me standing at the door, he looked over my shoulder to glare at Jas, he hissed at Jacob still in a croucing position. "Where is Bella?" he ask, I looked at him and smirked. "Why should we tell you?" I ask, he growled and pushed me out of the way

Jasper was at my side in an instant growling at Jacob in his face. "Look leech I came to see Bella" he hissed, I then got another vision.

* * *

><p><strong>An: long chapt ca I atleast get 5 long reviews plz? hope u had a wonderful Christmas day (:**

**Review plz**

**-Angie**


	18. jacob

**Disclaimer: Well according to my records I own this plot and story, but sadly S.M still own the characters. . . yes including Edward /.\**

**Enjoy. . . Review**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

_"Bella" his voice echoed trhough the walls and my heart raced as I looked around desperatly to find him. . . I couldn't it was pitch black and evrywhere I saw, it was darkness. . ._

_"Bella come here-" his voice cooed again, My eyes searched the room again and finally landed on him, he stood in a corner looking beautiful than ever, his skin was paler than ever and his green eyes shined._

_"Edward" I whisper, but then a bright light surrounded him, I try to run to him and then. . . the scenery changed. . . I found myself standing on our wedding day again. He stood there smiling wide at me, but then he was gone and I stood there alone in the altar._

_I turned confused and finally saw him laying across a white bed dying, I looked down to my hands and saw blood in my dress. . . "No. . . No" I whisper_

_"Bella. . . I love you and will always be with you" he whisper, I was going to grab his hand but he was gone, I was back in the dark room alone._

_"No. . . no- No, Edward! nooooo !" _

"Bella, Bella wake up! it's okay-" I open my eyes to see Alice by my side hugging me and rocking me back and forth. "it was just a dream" she whisper and I shaked as I cried against her stone cold body.

"It wasn't a dream Alice, it was real" I whisper tearing up, I saw Jasper standing in the door and I felt calm all of a sudden, but I also saw . . . Is that Jacob?

I let go off Alice wiping off my tears and sitting up on my bed. "W-what are you doing here?" I ask, Jacob seemed worried about me, but I ignored it. "are you okay?" he ask, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes quite perfectly actually, want to grab a coffee" I growled, I don't know what came over me; maybe the stress of college, family and the call.

Jacob grimaced and looked at me "Look Bella I-" I really wasn't in the mood to listen to him, but I did wanted to know why he was here. "Jacob, can you be quick. . . I don't feel in the mood to be around people" I said.

Jacob laughed humorless "I can defenatly tell you don't like hanging around _people, _obviously" he murmured, Alice and Jasper glared at him leaving me confused. "What do you mean?" I ask.

Jacob looked over at Jasper and Alice and I could have sworn I heard a hiss from them. . . no I was probably going crazy.

"Nothing Bella, I just came to see if you were okay" he said awkwardly, I wanted to roll my eyes at him but supress it. I try to smile but grimaced "Look Jake I'm good, thank you but now if you excuse me" I said, he nodded and left.

I sighed getting off of bed, and walking towards Alice. "What happen?" I ask, she seemed confused "What do you mean Bella?" she replied dumbly.

I rolled my eyes. "Look I don't...know maybe I'm turning crazy but. .. I could have sworn that something is going on between on between you all three, and I-" they looked at me like I was insane, I sighed. "Okay forget it, Imma head to the shower" I mumble grabbing clean underwear and sweatpants.

. . .

"So Bella want to have a girls night?" Alice mumble as I sat on the table chewing on my homecooked by Jasper, chiken parmesian -really good- once again they had said that they had ate while I showered.

"But um what about Jas?" I ask her, she smiled and looked over Jasper who was playing with his phone. he looked up and smiled "it's okay Bella, I'm actually heading out to California. . ." he whisper.

I looked at Alice "Um Esme called while you showered aparantly, grandma is um getting bad . . .and ask that one of us come, so Jas wanted to go- I'll stay with you" she explain, I felt guilty thinking this. "Al if you have to go too yo-" she cut me off.

"No no, is okay Jasper will be back in three days. . ." she added lightly, Jasper nodded with his parka in his hand already. "Um okay. . . thanks guys, say hi to the rest" I said to him, he nodded looking at Alice.

He hugged me and then proceeded to kiss Alice and look her in the eyes, it go too intense for me so I looked away.

"So Bella, girls time?" she ask as Jasper left, I smiled feeling a little of happiness since. . .

**A POV**

***Where it left off***

"Look Jacob-" he cut me off, and try to get through the door but Jasper blocked him also. Jacob growled at me, but that didn't matter as I started hearing Bella's heart pick up and her movement in her bed.

"Where is Bella? let me in, this is not your flat anyways" he hissed, but Bella's words woke us up from our argument.

"No. . .No-no Edward nooo-" she screamed out obviously having a really bad dream of Edward. I quickly moved from the door to her room, and in an instant by her side. After calming her down, I noticed Jacob standing in her room door, he tried talking to her but I could tell that she was sad and irritated.

. . .

"so Bella want to have a girls night?" I ask, Bella seemed surprised as she let her spoon drop to her plate, Jasper was apparantly the 'best cook' ever, not that I'll ever really know, but according to Bella he was.

"But um what about jas?" she ask, I smiled and looked towards Jasper; we both needed an excuse to get our plan in action. . . the vision I had gotten in the door had been a door opener. Jasper gave his excuse and Bella was convinced.

Jasper gave me a kiss and then hugged me, I saw Bella turned away to give us space. "Y'know what to do. . . love you" I whisper and he noded. "Love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: short chapter but nect chaptr is full of alot of stuff btw what did Alice see? and what is he and Jas up to now? **

**questions? comments? critics? Review plz**

**-Angie**


	19. Alaska

**Sorry for the long gap, I've been busy with school here is the chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>B POV<p>

"Okay let's see. . . _Note book or Romeo and Juliet?" _Alice ask holding up the two movies. Back a couple of months ago those would have been my favorite chick flicks, but right now at this moment. . . no

"How bout we watch a scary movie? like this one" I raised the Zombie movie up, Alice seemed surprised but not shock. "Okay sure, I guess we will watch zombie movie" she grabbed it and put it on.

Five minutes later with popcorn, chocolate, icecream and skittles we were settled in the couch starting the movie. It was bloody and their was a lot of screaming and people torn to pieces.

"WOW" Alice whsispered as the credits rolled out, I looked at her. "Bella. . . do you believe in-"

"Zombie?" I laughed, she smiled and shook her head "No, more like mythical creatures. . . y'know Witches, shapeshifters-" she stopped and swallowed dryly.

"Vampires?" I added, her eyes turned to me really fast, and she laugh awkwardly. "Um yeah y'know. . . but -" I laughed. "Alice are you obssesing over that book you read? look fyi they don't exist; but if they did then. . . they don't sound so bad" I suited.

Truth is, I've always felt like maybe just maybe there was something supernatural and out of this world out there. But it's crazy just thinking about it right? anyways It would be nice or interesting in a creepy way.

"You don't think their monsters?" I eyed Alice weirdly "Really? that's um cool" I laughed again and hugged my self to Alice. "Thank for being here"

**A POV**

I hugged Bella and rocked her as she fell asleep, Edward had once told us that she would fall asleep like that. Edward. . . I hope Jasper gets there soon.

That vision keeps clouding my mind. . .

_"Bella I-" Edward grabbed Bella's hand in his and kissed it "I've missed you so much. . . I'm sorry for everything I've put you through" Bella leaned tenderly to Edward's hand._

_"Don't apologize were both here. . . but you have to let go, I'm doing it for -" her voice was weak and her frail bones were pale and soft against Edward's strong. "You won't die, Bella? Bella wake up, you can't die" The room was fuzzy and Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head as bloo spurted out of her mouth._

_"I will change you" and he bite_

Something was missing on that picture and I didn't know what, or how this all chage from Edward and Bella both being vampires with us happy to this; Bella dying.

Who was she sacrifying her self for? why was she bleeding so much?

The thought's were endless in my head, but all I knew was that Jasper and me had to prevent that, we had to make Edward and Bella meet and change her before it's too late.

**Jasper's** POV**_  
><em>**

My feet crunched as I neared the Canadian border. . . Alice vision had been to hasty and fuzzy to pretty much get to the conclusion that we needed to prevent this to happen to Bella. It was confusing and disturbing to feel Alice's worriness and Bella's depression with Jacob's frustrated and scattered emotions.

First things first though, the part one of the plan; Now that I thought about it Alice was right.

After five more crucial hours of running towards Alaska, I finally arrived. I could feel the depressed aura than ran accros this place; it was cold - not that I felt it, and lonley from what Carlisle had said one time.

_"Jasper is back" I could already hear the conversation in the house and was still half mile away. "Really, is Alice with him?" Rose ask Edward, who was probably readin my thoughts. I started blocking the important information with Alice pictures and clothes with cute shops she loved and had visited before_.

"Edward what do you mean Alice isn't with him?" by now I was outside the door, Carlisle opened it for me. "Son. .. back early?" he hugged me, I smiled feeling everyones emotions; anger, confusion, curiosity, excitement - Emmett- love and is that lust?

Esme hugged me too and then I looked around the room; Edward -anxious- Emmett -Excited- Rose -upset- Tanya -lustful- weird, what is going on with her. Elezear -calm- Carmen -happy- Kate -confused- Esme and Carlisle - happy and curious-.

"So where is Alice?" Esme ask me, I set my 'fake' bag of clothes on the floor and looked at them all. My eyes landing on Edward, he seemed frustrated and worried and I knew why, but it was time to begin the plan.

"Alice stayed in Las Vegas, for another fashion show - I came here to enjoy our cousin visit and excuse Alice and mine absence" I explain calmly, there was a tinge of doubt in them - but truth is our car was in Vegas, but we weren't- we knew about the tracker.

While I thought of this I coverd my mind with pictures of Alice naked just to keep Edward out. "Jasper I didn't want to know what you and Al did" I smirked and nodded "Don't look inside my head then" he smiled and nodded.

"Um Emmett, want to go hunting I'm starving" I ask at Emmett, he seemed confused at first but then caught on. "Oh yes- me too I'm starving too" he nodded. "You just went hunting yesterday" Rose hissed, Emmet grimaced. "Oh c'mon babe I like having a couple of extra grizzly around" he pouted.

Rose sigh and nodded, and he kissed her making her 'melt'. "Well do you mind if I join?" this is what I was trying to avoid- Alice had warned me tha Edward would want to tag alont-

"Yes Edward you can let's go" I rushed running out of there as I felt Carlisle and Elezear wanting to come and not giving them a chance. "Em will you stop singing barbie girl. . . you've been covering your thoughts with Rose and you, songs, greek alphabet and Godknows what else since Jas and Al left" Edward explain.

"Sorry bro no can do I love this song" Em muttered, I mentally grin knowing that Emmett had actually closed his mouth with this. "So Jasper how has the trip really been going?" this was the part I was dreading.

"Edward, Alice saw a vision of. . . you calling Bella and-" Edward spun around and looked at me. "Ugh Edward we went to see Bella" I don't know why I told him, maybe because the pain I felt from him.

"Really? How is she?" he whispered exasperated. "Edward she is fine, but she needs us. . . you" he looked towards the dark forest full of noises. "Jasper. . . what if I'm not ready- or. . . " he tugged his hair.

"Edward-" I got cut off by my phone ringing, I looked down to see 'Alice' in the screen.

This wasn't going to be too well. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys sorry for the delay, thank u for ur reviews I've been busy: I am now back in school and its getting hard since is 2nd semester ^^ anyways review plz**

**Excuse misspelling didn't have time to go over it**

**-Angie**


	20. calls 'd texts

**Disclaimer: the wonderful S.M own Twilight, but guess what? I own this plot *evil laugh* :O**

* * *

><p><strong>A POV<strong>

It was three in the morning when I got another vision: Jasper had arrived safely to Alaska. I checked on Bella, she slept softly in her bed tossing every now or then mumbling 'Edward don't leave me. . .' and then fade to unconsioness sleep.

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when I got another vision. . .

_Jasper, Emmett, and Edward all stood in the middle of the forest, huddled up. Jasper seemed uncomfortable as Edward looked pain, then Jasper spoke "we went to see Bella Edward" _

_At this Edward seemed shocked and exasperated, his face seemed determined though._

I gasped as the vision faded off, but then another vision popped up and this one scared me. . .

_"You have to decide my dears. . . we don't know what human is capable of keeping our secret" It was Aro, his cold red eyes were looking at Bella and Edward._

_"Aro, she will be changed" it was me who had spoken up, Aro grin walking to me and taking my hand. . ._

_But the vision changed and I was in a library, there was blood all over the floor, and stuff was knocked down, Bella laid there with blood all over her face and body. Edward was beside her attempting to wake her up. . ._

_"Bella live, Bella please wake up-" Edward's bloody hands tried to help her breath, Bella open her eyes and looked faintisly at him. "I love you Edward, the sacrifice will be worth it. . . take c-" her voice was cut off as her eyes rolled back._

_And she was gone. . ._

My body trembled as the vision faded. . . my hands were shaking and my head seemed to hurt - even though that wasn't possible since I was a vampire. I immediatly pulled my phone out. . . what have you done Jasper!

. . .

.**E POV**

Jasper seemed scared as he looked down at the phone. . . his thoughts were hazy but even then I knew it was Alice. I was happy that they had gone to see Bella, but sad knowing that se wasn't as good as I expected her to be.

"Alice?" his voice was strong yet nervous "Jasper Withlock Hale! why did you tell Edward, that wasn't part of the plan" her voice was heard loud and clear even though Jasper didn't have it in speaker.

Jasper sighed and looked at me "Alice I'm sorry baby but I-" she cut him off, her voice was shaky and painfully strained "Jas the vision changed, she meets Aro and then is ugh. . . .is hazty and stuff . . .let me speak to Edward" Jasper handed me the phone.

I shakily took it "Edward you have one week to get ready. . . we need to prevent this from happening. . . by the way keep it between us four; meaning you, Jas, Em and me. . . I'll talk to you later -bye"

Before she could hang up I hear her. . . "_Alice are you okay?" _it was faraway but it was her sleepy voice. My heart clenched as I remembered Alice's words 'You god one week to get ready' I looked over at Em and Jas.

"What was the vision about?" Jasper sighed and lookd at me sadly "Bella. . . dies for some reason, at first it as a vision of her becoming a vampire and this was actually good, but then she began getting a vision of Bella dying-"

My body felt cold as I thought of Bella's body cold and dead -litterly forever. . .

"Not Bella"

. . .

**A POV**

"-I'll talk to you later" I mumble rushly as I felt and heard Bella walking out of her room, she yawn as she saw me. "Alice are you okay?"she ask as I turn he phone off. I spun and smiled at her tiredly as I could -for a vampire, even though at the moment I actually did feel tired.

"Yes. . . just y'know couldn't actually sleep" I explain, she nodded rubbing her eyes. "Who were you talking to?" great that didn't scape her eyesight, I grin "Jasper he just arrived in Alaska" I lied.

She smiled "Really? that's great . . ." I felt a tinge of pain knowing I had to leave her sooner han expected. I walked to her ad gave her a hug, she hugged me back but frown as I lt go "What was that bout?" she wondered.

"Bella, I um- have to get back ASAP" she seemed to take a minute before she realized what I was saying, her smile fell as her eyes watered. "Oh. . . um when are you leaving?" I knew she was trying to act strong ut in reality she was crumbling.

"Two days" she nodded and this time it was her who hugged me, she pulled away tears running down her eyes. "Sorry- I understand though so hope Esme is okay. . . tell her I love her" I nodded and hugged her again.

"Why don't we go back to sleep huh?" she nodded and I felt horrible; it was really difficult to get that image of her dying off my head.

. . .

**B POV**

"So you cooked me lunch?" I laugh at Alice as she handed me a bag with homemade pizza that she had made. After last night my mood had gone down a lot and I didn't know who else to attach myself to since I was going to be alone again.

"Yes I did B, I had to since I can't sleep-" I frown and she laugh "I mean I couldn't sleep after Jas call" I nodded understandingly. "Yes well thanks Al, I'll see you after my class is over" I wave walking out of my apartment.

I hadn't attended school yesterday and I knew that I would have tons of work due if not tests I failed. I climbed my car and then heard my phone ring, for a second I remember of yesterday's call when I heard him.

But when I took my phone out 'Dad' flashed on the screen, I sighed and answered "Yeah dad?" he huffed and then spoke "Bella, how are you? how's the classes going? is Alice still there? I heard -" I cut him off.

First of all I hadn't even talk to him since I left Forks, secondly why was he in a hurry to know about Alice.

"Dad I'm fine, classes are great.. . Alice is still here but will be going in two days" I explain agravated, I backed away of the parking spot and drove to College. "Oh that's great. . . Jacob told me you weren't feeling well yesterday" I felt irritation at hearing Jacob's name pop up.

"Yeah well just small thing y'know, by the way dad thanks for sending me body guard to take care of me" I said sarcastically, he sighed "Bella-" I rolled my eyes "Dad I'm bout to enter class talk to you later bye" I put my phone in my pocket as I arrived at the medium size college.

I grabbed my bag and then heard my phone chimed. . .New message

_Alice: Bella, hey just wanted 2 tell u 2 bcareful and take care love ya_

I frown, that was weird why would she tell me specifically that. Just as I was getting off my car I found Jacob standing there. He grin at me and walked over, I tried to walk fast but my clumsy feet made me trp instead.

I close my eyes expecting to hit the ground, but instead I found a pair of strong arms pulling me up. For a second I thought it was Edward but then I knew it was Jacob, I spun to look at him and found him looking at me with a worried expression.

That made me remember the first time Edward caught me. . .

_"Bee becareful!" Edward yelled as I slide down the little yellow slide, we were six year olds and all we wanted to do was have fun. I smiled at Eddie as I stood up and laugh "I am Eddie, now your turn slide" I yelled._

_He laugh as he slide down and then went down raising his hands up to the air as his feet touched the ground. I was about to run to him, but my feet tripped on their own accord and I closed my eyes waiting for the ground to hit my face._

_But the moment never arrived, instead a pair of small hands caught me, I open my eyes to find Edward catching me and then both of us falling back to the floor, but Edward tucking me in his arms so that only he would be hit._

_"Eddie, are you okay?" I yelled as soon as we sat up, Eddie sat up and his hand was scratched and had a small bruise. He looked at me with a worried expression "are you okay Bee?" I wanted to cry, he had just gotten hurt and yet worried about me._

_"Yes, Eddie thank you. . . but let's get you a band-aid"_

The memory faded away as Jacob snapped his fingers infront of my eyes, I looked at him confused and he smiled. "You okay there, kindda faded off" I nodded "Yes, look Jacob I need to talk to you . . . lunch at corner bakery" okay, with that said I walked away.

I felt my phone vibrate and I open the message. . . unknow number

_Unkown: I love you, I'm with you. . . and your always on my thoughts I love you ~E_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: He guys I'm so sorry for not updating sorry for not updating sooner, plz review and check out my new story 'life is anything but a dream' anyways this story will update every 3 days love ya**

**God bless**

**-Angie**


	21. threatens

**B POV**

My heart pondered as I re-read the text, It was him. . . it was Edward. My phone began to ring, it was the unkown number, what if I'm going insane? maybe I am, but if that means I get to hear Edward then so be it.

"Hello?" the line was quiet then the voice I was least expecting came in "Bellybean! how are you? I'm sorry for the text, it was supposed to be for Rose but Jasper got my phone and typed your number because I had lost my other cell phone" my heart clenched for two reasons.

One It wasn't Edward who had texted me, but Emmett who had messed up by sending a text to Rose, but even then I felt happy that another member of the Cullen was calling me.

"I'm okay Em, how bout you? and it's okay accidents happen right; um do you mind if I save this number" I ask, he boomed in laughter "Not at all bellybean, hey um I have to go say hey to Al for me" I grimaced and then hunged up.

I noticed that I was ten minutes late for class, I stood there contemplating on either showing up or ditching and not going at all. I rolled my eyes as my cowered side gave in, and I dragged my body to my first class.

"- the project will be due next thursday, so get to working. . . I will be handing back your tests in a bit; and from what it seems many of you will fail if you don't study, are slacking or plainly don't show up" Profesor anleck said looking around the room, his gaze falling on me as I took a seat beside a blond girl.

I blushed from emberresment, and then I cringed: I had missed a test, not only that I had missed the first part of the project.

"Okay hope all of you copy the notes for the project, now get busy wuth your partner" I was justt about to write the notes, when all of a sudden he erased them. I sighed and raised my hand, he ignored me for a second.

"Yes Miss Swan?" I cringed at hearing _my _last name and not _his, _but I composed myself and looked at him. "I'm not done copyin the notes" he stared back at me blankly, as the students around -who had been moving around and talking- stopped and looked at us.

"Really? aww poor Miss Swan wasn't here last time, and toay she arrives late and yet you complain of not having the notes? too bad, maybe you will tell 'Bob' next time that you actually have school and won't be wasting your time" with that said he spun in his heel and walked out with his coffee mug.

I was stunned and speechless, my hearthrob as the pain settled in; and it wasn't because I had been humiliated in class but because he didn't understand my reasons or motives for not beng here.

"Hi, I'm Rachel! I don't have a partner and I'm guessing you don't either" I snapped out of my haze when I girl with dark night long hair, gray eyes, and braces smiled at me. She was tall and skinny, she wore a skirt and a peach t-short, too modest for a niteen year old if you tell me, but everyone is different.

"Bella, Bella. . . Swan-" I gulp and continue "Yes your right, I missed the other day and so-" she smiled and sat beside me, since the blond had moved to another table, she took her notebooks out and turnd pages.

"Don't sweat it, you can copy my notes from today and yesterday's; we took a test it was hard but heh, um- oh yeah we have a project due next thursday; it consists of coming up with a childrens story book, one with our own plot, we have to create pics, and a plan of how we could publish and promote it if we were to publish it you know" she talk to fast I almost didn't catch up to her.

"Okay, cool, thanks" she nodded and smiled; after I copy the notes I gave her notebook back and she took a white piece of paper and jot down 'Brainstorm & Notes' on top. She turned to me, and grin as she wrote 'teddy' on top, she looked over at me.

"Do you think a book of teddy's would be interesting to children-" I zoned out as she kept talking, but all I could think of was the day me and Edward talked about the future.

_"So love-" his voice was timid and nervous, it had been a week since he had proposed and we sat in our meadow on top of a blanket as the sun shine on both of us. "Yes Eddie, what's in your mind?" I ask squeezing his hand in assurance and support._

_He grin and continued "Well, I've proposed and you said yes-" he grin again and I pecked his lips. "we will go to college and well- I was wondering you know I love kids and-" I smiled closing my eyes as I saw his point._

_"Edward, I love kids and you do too! if what your trying to ask is am I willing to get pregnat? well of course and our baby can look like you; green eyes, bronze hair-"_

_"No chocolate eyes, a beutiful blush-" I blush as he said that, but I sat up. "Good cordination and no clumsiness" I yelled, he laugh and kissed me sweetly; I relish his taste as he pulled back. "Of course not my love"_

"Bella? hey was my story that boring you zoned out?" Rashel ask looking sad, I smiled apologetic and realized I had zoned out too long, I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry Rashel, no is just um- stuff that's on my mind I'm just -" she nodded "Don't worry is okay, look here is my number and email. . . . so just call me or text me or email me and we can discuss this, because class is over" she exlplained.

I nodded and took her card, we slowly made our way out of class that was until the prof hold me back.

"Miss Swan may I have a word with you" I waved at Rashel and followed the prof back into the class, he sat in his chair and glared at me. "Let me tell you that You will fail my class if you don't straighten up, I don't care if your dog dies! YOU DO NOT ENTER MY CLASS late, and then ask to copy the notes-" my heart tremble as he said that.

My eyes watered but I didn't cry, he glared at me. "Your here to study and learn not be miss late lady, now will you excuse me I have a class to teach in ten minutes" with that said he opened the door fo me to walk out.

I nodded and simply walked out, I wasn't going to shout my hurt out to him or cry infront of him. . . no I wouldn't let him.

My phone vibrated and this time it was an unkown number, my heart sped up as I though of Edward, was I going insane?

"Hello?" the line was quiet and I was tired frustrated and scared. "Look I'm not up for games so if all you want to do is play me a joke well good try but fuck off!" I cried as I hang up and ran to my truck.

Once inside I cried for all it was worth; for Edward, Alice, Em, life, classes, the stupid teacher who I know hated. I screamed and shout as I banged my head on the steering wheel and punched. . . I finally just tiredly laid there, I don't know how much time went by, or if I slept of just stared at the car's top or if I zoned out.

But one thing was for sure, I felt numb and weak. What was life without a reason to live? what was life if there was no happiness or laughter? what-

My phone vibrated for the hundreth time I had been in my car. . . I looked at it, and decided to ignore it and just closed my eyes.

. . .

My body felt sticky, and my eyelids felt heavy with sleep; but even then I managed to open my eyes. I frown confused as I looked around; I was in my room? I tried sitting up but a white pale hand stop me.

I flinched at the coldness and jumped slightly, I turned to find Alice sitting beside me looking worriedly at me. I smiled but then frowned "Alice? how did I get home? what time is it, I need to go back to class and-" she stop me.

"Shh Bella calm down, it's eleven at night, I got you here" she explained calmly, I frowned confused once again. "What?" she smiled, and my body felt exahusted as she started talking.

"Jasper called me to tell me he had called you to give his number; but that you had been too mean and just yell at him before hanging up. Then I tried calling you but you didn't answer and I thought you were in class, and then I tried again but this time it didn't happend no answer and after a few more calls I gave up

and looked for you and then, I found you passed out in the truck; I drove back to the fat. I then carry you here" I frowned as she finished telling me what happend "You carried me?" she looked perplexed at my question and then smiled. "Silly B a neighbor help"

I nodded and stood up, feeling my body sticky again. "I'm going to shower-" I grabbed a pair of panties and bra, and my pj's then spun to her. "Tell Jas I'm sorry I didn't know it was him I just-" she waved.

"Is okay don't worry, shower then come to the living room; there is a _friend _waiting for you" I looked confused at her but she smiled and walked out.

. . .

**A POV**

I quietly and quickly followed the bald man with the dusty suit as he walked into the man's restroom. He carried a coffee mug with him,

He set his mug down and I stood behind him, his eyes looked up at me and they grew wide; I was dressed In a black ninja suit and an eye mask wich covered my eyes and half of my face. My lips were red and my hair was tied in a blond wig.

"Hello?" I whisper dangerously, his eyes grew wider as his adams apple bobbed. "Wh- who are you?" he ask scared, I smirked and grip his arms tightly that I think something snap, I stopped breathing as I heard his heart race.

"I am your worst demon. . . Don't you dare hurt or mess with Isabella or you'll face the wrath that it is . . .me" I then smiled showing my withe teeth as venom glisten on them, his eyes closed for a second; enough for me to run out.

I smiled in satisfaction as I saw that this teacher would not treat B like that again.

I answered my phone as a vision of Jas calling me hit me. "Hey babe" I said, he laughed "Hey Alibear, I miss you anyways. . . I called B but she didn't even let me tak she just well yelled at me" I nodded.

"I'll call her okay" I hanged up and followed Bella's scent.

. . .

**E POV**

"Dude how the fuck could you text Bella from my phone and send her that! look the best for now is to lay down low until further noticed from Alice" Emmett whisper as we run back to the house.

I had screwed up by texting Bella, but a call from Alice told us that wasn't the best thing to do for now.

"Edward, phase one will start tomorrow; so get ready" Em thought before we ran inside the house; where Tanya, and the rest sat chatting away.

"Edward can I have a word with you?" Tanya ask, I grimaced and agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay guys sorry for not updating sooner I have tests coming up soon! anyways many stuff in this chaptr btw if ur following 'have I see you before?' it will be updated soon I had a small writers block on tha one sine I lost my files lol anyways REVIEW PLX! **

**Love ya**

**-Angie**


	22. small note

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm alive lol *hides behind screen* yeah well um i know that y'all hate this kind of notes me too trust me, but i wanna give u the reason's why i haveN't updated. First reason is last week on Friday there was a thunderstorm here where i live; some trees fell and stuff, the next day i was going on about my normal routine, and i was going to type 3 different chapters for my 3due stories, but my phone died. it wouldn't turn on r anything, so my mum went to the company to see what was wrong and they said he had broke down and wouldn't work EVER! and i had to get a new phone, this time i got only a touch screen the only one i could ;( now as u can imagine i was devastated; ( as many of u know i update from my phone, and now that i hav this new touch screen i can't do nothing of my fanfic writting on it. (okay i can but it does it all messy and together no paragraphs r anything so idk when imma update) 2nd- reason well i also began working and niw with school and work i get soo tired i practically fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow. BUT JUST KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP, I WILL CONTINUE WITH MY STORIES, UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS OFTEN AS BEFORE MAYBE ONCE A WEEK WITH EACH STORY, NOW DON't worry i will try to updatr this week from school, NO PROMISES THOUGH! please please be patient with me and i hope that u all still stick with me. i wish my other Phone hadn't broke down. anyways hope ur still with me give me this week and see if i can update sorry for the delay and i hope u stay with me (: -Angie ^^**


End file.
